La imperdonable muerte de Hinata
by Aurora F
Summary: Naruto juró matar a su mejor amigo por ser el culpable de la muerte de su amada, pero no se dejen engañar ya que otra persona tambien tuvo mucho que ver con lo sucedido. Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo qué realmente pasó?
1. Ella se fue

_**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **_Hola, este es el primer fanfic que escribo. Decidí hacerlo porque ya estaba harta de historias demasiado cursis o llenas de cosas obscenas. Una noche que no podía dormir se me vino a la cabeza la trama y en un dos por tres ya tenía el primer capítulo hecho.

En un foro lo subí y ha gustado mucho. Haber que piensan ustedes :D. Debo confesar que Naruhina me encanta y no apoyo para nada el NaruSaku porque Sakura me cae MAL, bueno no tan mal pero odio que trate tan feo a Naruto y eso que la ha salvado millones de veces ¬¬. Odio a la gente mal agradecida...

Pero bueno, volviendo a mi historia, espero que la intriga los acompañe capítulo a capítulo, he tratado de no hacerla predecible para sorprenderlos con cada cosa que se va destapando.

En un review me dijeron que me faltaba especificar como murió realmente Hinata, pero eso lo sabrán hasta el final, cuando todas las mentiras, dudas y confusiones queden aclaradas.

Y ustedes, ¿Creen que realmente Sasuke tenía alguna razón para matarla, por qué lo haría?.

PD: Confieso que me odio por haberla matado. Ella es mi personaje favorito :C._  
_

**Ella se fue**  
Capítulo 1.

_Era una hermosa noche en la que la Luna y las estrellas brillaban más fuerte que nunca. Todo parecía perfecto. El cielo, la brisa suave y cálida, el olor a flores, la tranquilidad que se podía respirar en aquél bosque. Sin duda, el mejor lugar para encontrarse consigo mismo y eso lo sabía él. Un chico de 17 años que estaba sentado sobre una vieja rama. Pobre, nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que viviría. Estaba hundido en un mar de recuerdos, agonía y sufrimiento._

_Pensamiento de Naruto..._

Que dolor tan grande siento. No quiero ver a nadie. No quiero escuchar a nadie. Lo único que quiero es soledad, ella será mi única compañera por mucho tiempo. Esta pena que me carcome por dentro jamás la había sentido, nunca me considere tan exageradamente desdichado como ahora y siendo yo el que dice esto no debe haber más dolor humano del que yo siento.

Esta pérdida no la superaré ni asesinando a quien le robó la vida, porque al mismo tiempo otro dolor en mi corazón surgiría. ¿Podía ser capaz de asesinar a mi mejor amigo?. ¿Al que por años he considerado mi hermano?. No lo creo, no podré.. .(dijo agachando la mirada y secándose su rostro mojado).

Todo fue tan rápido, que no he podido entender el por qué de todo este problema. Hace apenas 1 semana yo era muy feliz con ella, disfrutábamos de la vida juntos. Mi mundo lo había depositado en sus manos y en aquellos ojos claros que tanto amé.

Todo en mi estaba completo gracias a ella.

¡Yo... yo la amaba de verdad! _(Gritó con mucho coraje y un río de lagrimas surgió de lo más profundo de su corazón)._

Cada movimiento que ella hacia, cada palabra que pronunciaba revivía el amor que le tenía a cada instante. Estaba en su venas, toda ella naturalmente creaba amor a su alrededor.

La luz que ella encendió a mi vida se apagó para siempre y no sé, no encuentro nada por lo cual vivir ahora. Mi sueño de ser hokague ya no me interesa.

Recuerdo el último beso que nos dimos_... (Cerró los ojos y volvió a vivir el momento en su mente)._

Fue el beso más acogedor y tierno que nos dimos. No me quería apartar de ella, pero me fue asignada una misión y me necesitaban. La sentí más cerca de mi y durante todo ese tiempo que estuve lejos no deje de pensar y preocuparme por ella.

Cuando regresé a Konoha, me urgía verla. Encontré una linda flor que olía igual que ella y quise regalársela, me dirigí a su casa pero no había nadie. De hecho parecía que estaba en un pueblo fantasma.

Al único que vi y a lo lejos sobre un tejado fue a Kiba, cuando me aproximaba a él desapareció. No le tome importancia.

Sabía que algo raro había pasado, temí por ella y fui corriendo a la oficina de la Quinta.

En la oficina encontré a Sakura, no sé que hacia ahí, pero en cuanto me vio empezó a llorar...

Lo siento Naruto. Hinata ha muerto _(Lo abrazó fuertemente)._

Esas palabras le pegaron muy duro a mi corazón. No lo creía. Sentí claramente como me derrumbe. Esperaba que se empezara a reír diciendo que todo había sido una broma, pero en cuanto vi sus ojos supe que era verdad.

Me quedé atónito, no sabía como reaccionar, qué sentir.

--¿Quién?, ¿quién fue??- _dije lleno de rabia_

--F.-f-fue... fue... Sa...Sasuke-kun

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

--¿Por qué?

--Nadie sabe. Kiba la encontró moribunda en un bosque cercano.

Le confesó que Sasuke la había atacado sin razón.

_(Volvió a abrir los ojos y regresó al tiempo real)._

Ya ha pasado una semana y todo mi dolor sigue intacto. Siento mucho odio por él. No dejaré que esto se quede así. Buscaré la manera de encontrarlo y aunque no tengo el valor suficiente. Juro que lo mataré. Por que él ha arruinado mi vida...

_Continuará....._

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo ^^ .**


	2. Como millones de estrellas

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** En este capítulo si que me inspiré, quien sabe de donde me saqué todas las metáforas o_O. Traté de alentar a Naruto lo más bonito posible. Espero les guste.

(Me han comentado que algunos de mis capítulos están muy cortos, bueno, de hecho todos están muy cortos comparados con los de otras historias, pero como a mi en lo personal me da bastante flojera leer capítulos larguísimos trato de evitarlos. Odio estar pegada al monitor por media hora leyendo un capítulo, siento que no avanzo y me desespero jeje).

**Como millones de estrellas**

Capitulo 2:  


_(Se escuchó un movimiento entre los arbustos que se encontraban debajo del árbol, se puso de pie dispuesto a atacar)._

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?!- _Gritó_. Se supone que aquí no viene nadie, debo estar alerta.

-Naruto, Naruto soy yo, no te espantes- _dijo Sakura mientras se cubría el rostro._

N- Ah! Eres tú Sakura. Vete. No quiero ver a nadie. Necesito estár solo. -_Se secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se volvió a sentar cabizbajo._

_(Se acercó a él)._

S- Naruto estoy preocupada. Todos lo estamos. No puedes permitir que sientan lástima por ti, no puedes quedarte aquí como un chico que sobrevive en el mundo llorando y sufriendo. Habla conmigo dime como te sientes, sólo abre tu boca y deja que todos tus demonios salgan, claro metafóricamente eee - _le sonrió con la esperanza de que se animara._

_(Naruto sonrió fríamente. Sakura se acercó a él y lo abrazo por el cuello)._

S: Dime Naruto, cuéntame todo tu dolor, soy tu amiga y estoy sufriendo por ti. Háblame. No te guardes nada será peor. ¡¡Me duele mucho verte así!!- _empezó a llorar sobre su delicado cabello dorado._

N: Sa- Sakura_chan- dijo con cierto esfuerzo. Me estás ahorcando. (_Bruscamente retiró los brazos de Sakura)._

S: Lo siento.- _dijo muy avergonzada_. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy cerca de ti para apoyarte. Habla Naruto, por favor.

N: Esta bien- _dijo con desánimo_. Te contaré como me siento ahora.

_Sakura lo miro fijamente, esperando paciente la respuesta. Naruto sin levantar la cabeza todavía, comenzó a hablar con ilusión y melancolía a la vez._

N: No sabes... no sabes como deseo que Hinata estuviese aquí conmigo, como todas las noches. Juntos jugábamos con las millones de estrellas que arden en el cielo. Juntos descubríamos el significado de la palabra amor. Ella era algo sagrado en mi vida. Como deseo tenerla a mi lado, aferrada a mis labios y yo a su cintura, como la última noche que estuvimos juntos. Ahora que ya no está, siento como si todas las estrellas que veíamos juntos, noche tras noche, se me encajaran firmemente en mi corazón. Cada día me quiebro más. Lo único que quiero es ir corriendo hacia ella.

S: No pienses cosas estúpidas Naruto, tu lugar está aquí. ¡NO quiero perderte!.

N: Sé que ella me estará esperando haya arriba hasta el final de mis días, confío en ella, pero no tengo paciencia. La extraño.

S: Naruto-kun- _Trató de animarlo._

*N: Siento como si el mundo me hubiera abandonado. Ella era diferente a las demás. Ahora que he amado y perdido a alguien sé lo que se siente perder...*

_(Miró hacia las estrellas)._

... Ahora ella vive en las estrellas durante la noche y en las nubes durante el día para nunca dejarme solo. Siempre la siento a mi lado dándome la mano desde el cielo diciendo que todo estará bien.  
_ (Suspiró amargamente)_

Y así es como me siento Sakura.- lo dijo en un tono de conclusión.

S: Naruto. Puedo comprender muy bien como te sientes, más de lo que te imaginas. Pero éste no es el fin. No pierdas tu fe. Toma mi mano y caminemos juntos por el sendero de la vida. Déjala ir, ella vivirá por siempre entre tus venas, bombeando tu corazón. Pero no te destruyas, tienes toda una vida por delante. Ahora sientes mucho dolor, pero con el tiempo esas estrellas que sientes clavadas en tu corazón se irán regresando al cielo, sólo unas cuantas se quedarán como el recuerdo de un gran amor.

N: (_La miró a los ojos)_. Lo sé Sakura. Pero, ¿hasta cuándo?. Cuando se acabará esto.

S: No lo sé Naruto- _dijo sintiéndose derrotada y agachando la cabeza._

(_Varios minutos el silencio se hizo presente)._

N: Sakura_._ Por que te importa tanto lo que siento. Pensé que te daba igual.

S. Nunca me haz dejado de importar. Lo que pasa (dijo acercándose poco a poco al rostro triste de Naruto), es que supe muy tarde lo que perdí y preferí alejarme. Y que te quede claro que me preocupo por ti porque te quiero y no te voy a dejar porque te quiero mucho. Eres muy especial para mí.

_Dicho ésto. Lo besó con todo el amor que tenía guardado en su corazón._

_Continiará_

**¿Cómo reaccionará Naruto? O_O**

** Parrafo con ideas tomadas de una de mis canciones favoritas de The rasmus (Not like the other girls)


	3. Un corazón roto puede ser curado con amo

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Aquí es donde la intriga comienza a surgir. ¿qué pasará?

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Aquí les está el siguiente capítulo ^^ .

**Un corazón roto puede ser curado con amor**

Capítulo 3

_Naruto olvidando la situación, correspondió. Se entregó completamente a ese beso. Sakura sintió como entre sus bocas un amor muy fuerte surgía, ella no creía lo que estaba sintiendo. Era como si inumerables mariposas estuvieran rondando a su alrededor festejando aquel hecho. Se sintió acogida. Nunca había besado a nadie y ese beso no pudo ser mejor. Su corazón se abrió completamente a él pero..._

N: Hi-Hinata-Chan. Te amo.-_dijo esto mientras la besaba con más fuerza y acariciaba su cintura. Se expresó con mucho amor, ternura y excitación a la vez. Realmente sentía que era ella._

_Sakura no escuchó o no quiso escuchar, así que no le importó y lo siguió besando con toda su alma por mucho tiempo más, sin hablar y sin pensar en nada, absolutamente en nada más que en Naruto. Los dos podían sentir como sus labios se descarapelaban de aquel sentimiento que surgió. Naruto en su mente sólo pensaba en ella. Su amada Hinata. Entre todos los recuerdos que revivió se sentía feliz, todos losmomentos que vivieron juntos fueron gratos. Hasta que revivió el más doloroso de todos. Su muerte..._

_Se apartó rápidamente de Sakura y lloró aún más fuerte que antes. _

-Todo el tiempo sólo pensó en ella-_se dijo amargamente Sakura._  
Sin duda fue muy afortunada- _agachó la cabeza y vio al destrozado Naruto frente a ella._

S: Naruto, dame la oportunidad de sanar tu corazón. Yo puedo ayudarte a ser feliz otra vez. Sólo necesito que pongas de tu parte y me dejes entrar en tu vida y...

N: ¡¡Basta Sakura!!- _interrumpió irritado._ No quiero a otra en mi vida. Tu alguna vez tuviste la oportunidad de ser amada por mi, te quise y mucho, pero lo que siento por ella es millones de veces más grande. Perdón por lo que te voy a decir, espero no lastimarte, pero jamás podrás ocupar su lugar. Ni tú ni nadie.

_Sakura se apartó de Naruto, se puso de pie y muy enojada le gritó._

S: ¡¡¿POR QUÉ NARUTO?!!. ¡¿Por qué?!. Ella nunca fue mejor que yo. Ella era muy poco para ti, te merecías algo mejor. Ella era muy tonta, muy débil porqué la amaste tanto eh. Porqué no puedes darme una oportunidad, podemos intentarlo. Vamos, crees que no te puedo amar igual o esa per...

N: Guárdate tus comentarios si es para ofenderla Sakura!!...

_Se levantó y se puso frente a ella y la miró con mucho coraje._

...Me aguante todo lo que estabas diciendo, pero todo tiene un límite. Si no fueras mi amiga desde el comienzo te hubiera lanzado un puñetazo con todas mis fuerzas.

S: ¡¡Pues hazlo!!. Si te molesta todo lo que digo porque no lo haces. No quieres aceptar que todo es verdad o es que todavía me amas Naruto. ¡¡¡Contesta!!!.

N: No lo hago porque te respeto como mi amiga que eres. Sé que todo lo haces por mi bien, me quieres animar pero ahora no es el momento de empezar una nueva relación. No te quiero lastimar.

S: Está bien- _dijo ya más tranquila._  
Yo te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Aunque pasen 20 años yo estaré disponible para ti. Sólo júrame que la siguiente persona que amarás seré yo.

_Dando un suspiro respondió._

N: Muy bien Sakura, te lo juro_- lo dijo sólo para no discutir más._

S: ¿Y... vendrás conmigo de regreso a Konoha?.

N. No, no regresaré hasta no ver muerto a Sasuke.

S: Estás loco, no tienes oportunidad de matarlo. Ya olvídalo, que lo mates no traerá de vuelta a Hinata. Rehace tu vida.

N: No podré vivir en paz sabiendo que Sasuke la mató sin razón. Debo preguntarle porque lo hizo para, después, asesinarlo con todo placer- _lo dijo con expresión desquiciante._

S: No permitiré que vayas. Te va a matar.

N: Si me mata moriré satisfecho.

S: No irás, te lo ordeno- _lo abrazó muy fuerte._

_(Muy enojado empujó los brazos de Sakura)_

N. Tú no eres nadie para permitirme que hacer y que no. Yo vengaré su muerte al precio que sea. Estoy harto de quedarme de brazos cruzados, es hora de hacer lo que he pensado todo este tiempo. ¡Adiós Sakura!.

S: ¡¡¡Naaaaaruuuto!!!

_Sólo pudo ver como rápidamente se alejaba entre la oscuridad de la noche y sonriendo falsamente pensó._

- "No puedo creer que aún muerta sigue interfiriéndose entre nosotros . Parece que todo mi plan ha fallado, pero no me daré por vencida. Ella me quitó lo que era mío y lo recuperaré "...

_Continuará_

**¿Qué tendrá que ver Sakura con la muerte de Hinata? O_o**


	4. Tal ves la amistad no es tan verdadera

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Maldita Sakura ¬¬ . ¿Qué le habrá hecho a nuestra Hinata?. Sigan leyendo haber que pasa xD

PD: Que no les quede la menor duda, Hinata ha muerto :c, a mi tampoco me hubiera gustado así pero esta historia gira alrededor de su muerte. Además recuerden que esto es tragedia o drama, como lo quieran llamar ^^ .

**Tal ves la amistad no es tan verdadera como había pensado.**

Capítulo 4.

_Naruto rápidamente se movía en el bosque sin dirección alguna._

N: ¿En dónde se esconderá ese cobarde?. Gracias a Sakura he reunido todo el valor necesario para enfrentarme a él.

_(Se detuvo en una rama muy gruesa y puso su cuerpo recargado en un viejo tronco)._

-Pero ahora que lo pienso. ¿No se supone que ella lo sigue amando?. Que raro que me haya dicho todo esto si la ultima vez que nos vimos antes de la muerte de Hinata yo la vi más enamorada de él, no dejaba de hablar de Sasuke, de lo hermoso que era, de lo fuerte que era, que siempre lo iba a esperar y bla, bla, bla, cosas de una chica enamorada. _(Poco a poco revivió aquella charla en su mente)_

A mi me mareaba con su conversación, parecía que sólo lo hacia para molestarme así que ni le presté mucha atención hasta que nombró a Hinata

S: .... bla, bla, bla, bla, bla a Hinata?

N. ¿Qué dijiste_?- pregunté prestándole toda la atención del mundo._

S: ¿Que si en verdad amas a Hinata?- _Volvió a preguntar molesta._

N: Claro que la amo. No puedo creer que aún sabiendo que siempre estaba cerca de mi no la tomé en cuenta. Quien iba a decir que ahora es la luz de mi mirada, el ángel que me cuida, la que me cura todos mis males. Aaaah_! (Suspiró). E_spero que pronto se convierta en la madre de mis hijos ^^. Bueno no tan pronto jeje. (_Se sonrojó un poco)._

Ella hizo un gesto que jamás había visto. Pensé que la había ofendido o algo parecido porque se le veían unas ganas tremendas de pegarme.

S: Bueno Naruto, ya me tengo que ir.

Sólo vi como se iba caminando a pasos toscos hablando sola. Yo supuse que era porque yo ya había encontrado a alguien a quien amar y ella no. Así que no me quise meter en problemas de mujeres y me fui corriendo a despedirme de Hinata u_u.

Hinata... -_dijo en tono triste regresando al tiempo real._

Hinata, ya no lloraré más por ti, quiero que sepas que tu novio no se derrumbará.... ¿Dónde estarás ahora?

_(Una brisa suave se hizo presente moviendo los cabellos de Naruto delicadamente)_

Aquí estás verdad ^^. Sabía que nunca me dejarías solo_. (Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de aquella brisa. Cuando la brisa desapareció algo vino muy rápido hacia su mente...)_

¡¡¡Sakura!!-_expresó con asombro._ ¿Sakura habrá sido capas de... No, no creo. Sería imposible, ella es mi amiga pero... sus actitudes han sido extrañas y...

¡¡Naruto que estupideces piensas!!. Además Hinata le dijo a Kiba que fue Sasuke... O más bien dicho Sakura me dijo eso... pero no... es imposible. A Sasuke lo creo capaz de todo, pero... ¡A ella!,!NO.

Tal vez sólo se está acercando a mi por lástima para que no me sienta solo. No debo de pensar en eso.

_(Sintió mucho sueño después de aquella brisa. Poco a poco se fue acomodando hasta quedar profundamente dormido)._

_Continuará_

**¿Seguirá con sus dudas? O ¿Creerá todo lo que le ha dicho ella?**


	5. La guardiana de mis sueños

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Si lo sé muy corto, pero no quería llenar el capítulo de cosas sólo para rellenar.

**La guardiana de mis sueños.**  
Capítulo 5.

_Naruto quedó totalmente desparramado en aquella rama, ronque y ronque, y hablando dormido. Ni un cañonazo lo hubiera despertado._

-sssspera-_murmuró dormido_. No te vallaasss, ¡jrrr...fiuu!

_(Poco a poco nos adentramos en su sueño)._

-¡Hinata espera!

_Él veía como ella lentamente se elevaba al cielo junto con muchas rosas blancas. Había mucha luz_.

H: Naruto, porqué no me has visitado, ¡Eres el único que falta! – _le gritó irritada._

N: ¿¿Visitado??. Pero, a dónde.

H: Necesito de tu compañía, no me abandones.

N: Hinata espera, ¿A dónde vas?.

H: ¡No lo sé!.

_Ya estaba muy arriba en el cielo, todas las flores poco a poco desaparecieron._

N: ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!. ¡Respóndeme!.

H: ¡Algo me separa de ti!. ¡Algo muy malo!. ¡Cuidate Naruto!

N: ¡¡¡Hinata-Chan, esperaaaaa!!!

_Despertó de sobresalto._

¡Hinata!-_dijo muy agitado._

¿Qué me habrá querido decir?. Nunca he sido rápido captando cosas ¬¬.

_Ya había amanecido. Se puso de pie y arreglo un poco su ropa para sentirse cómodo._

Regresaré a Konoha. Tengo que investigar demasiadas cosas todavía. Además le contaré a Sakura mi sueño haber si me ayuda a decifrarlo y... No quiero ir a visitar a Hinata, sería algo realmente muy doloroso. Muy triste, prefiero recordarla viva que sepultada en aquella deprimente tumba.

_Recordó su sueño._

Creo que sólo iré a dejarle una flor y rápidamente me iré. Aún no estoy preparado.

_Partió de vuelta a Konoha, pensando en muchas cosas._

Primero buscaré a Kiba. !No, no¡. Que tal que lo que me dijo Sakura no es verdad. Mejor primero la veo a ella y después lo busco a él. Me da terror enterarme de que ella haya tenido algo que ver.

Debo darme prisa. Ya quiero saber toda la verdad.

_Continuará..._

**¿Se descubrirán las mentiras de Sakura? o ¿Realmente dijo la verdad?.**


	6. Sobreviviré

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Disculpen a esta torpe que vive en la Luna (literalmente) ya que me salté este capítulo.

**Sobreviviré.**

Capítulo 6.

_Todavía iba en camino hacia Konoha y seguía pensando._

-Mejor primero voy a visitar a Hinata. Ella siempre fue y seguirá siendo mi prioridad ante todo.

----

_Ya casi llegaba a la aldea._

-Ahí están las flores que huelen como ella. Tomaré unas cuantas.

_Se desvió del camino y tomó una docena de varios colores_.

-A ella le hubieran encantado-_dijo tristemente._

_Sin perder más tiempo, volvió a retomar su camino con las flores en mano._

---------

_Ya en el panteón._

-Debe ser una de hasta el final. Espero no batallar en encontrarla, este lugar no me gusta :c.

_Caminó leyendo cada una de las lápidas. Hasta que la encontró._

---"Hyuga, Hinata"---

Aquí está-_pensó mientras acomodaba las lindas flores encima de la tumba con mucha dedicación._

Tanto tiempo tan lejos de ti. La distancia no impedirá que te siga amando cada día más. _(Dio un fuerte suspiro)._ Siento no haber venido antes, pero no quería verte diciendo que casi estaba muriendo de tristeza por tu amor. No puedo soportar saber que ya no te tengo aquí. Cada día que pasa, me parece una eternidad. Siento que ya nada existe y me desespero. Cuando te pueda encontrar, te voy a contar todo lo que viví durante todo el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos. Tendré mucho que contarte sin duda ya que soy muy joven y millones de cosas me podrían pasar, lo único que te pido es que me esperes con paciencia y...

NAAAAARUUUTO!!!!- _gritó una voz femenina que corría en dirección a él ._

N: ¿Qué?-_se preguntó muy enojado por la interrupción, pero cuando vio que era Sakura no se enojó tanto._

S: Hola Naruto.

_Se paró frente a él con una gran sonrisa._

¿Ya por fin lo pensaste bien y regresaste por mi?-_preguntó ilusionada._

_Él volteó los ojos y muy seco le contestó._

N: Vine a visitarla y a despejarme de unas dudas que tengo.

S: ¿Dudas?. ¿Qué dudas? :S

N: A es que la noche pasada soñé con Hinata y me dijo que algo muy malo me alejaba de ella. No supe lo que quería decirme así que decidí venir a contártelo para que me dieras tu opinión.

S: No le hagas caso a un sueño-_dijo notablemente preocupada, desconcertando a Naruto._  
Un sueño es un sueño y no tiene nada que ver con la realidad.

N: Pues a mi no me pareció eso. Oye, y ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?.

S: A pues pasaba por enfrente de la puerta. Voltee y vi a alguien parado a lo lejos. Vi que eras tu y me emocione mucho ^^.

N: Bueno. Pues ya que hice lo que tenia que hacer, iré a comer ramen.

¿Me acompañas?

S: ¡Claro!

_Los dos se fueron caminando en dirección a la tienda._

---------

N: No te preocupes Sakura, yo pago_. Estiró su mano para dar el dinero._

S: Gracias Naruto ^^

_Los dos se levantaron y salieron del local._

N: Bueno Sakura, es hora de irme.

_La miró de frente._

Voy a buscar a Kiba.

S: ¿A Kiba?. Espera, yo te acompaño.

N: No te molestes. Quiero ir solo.

S: Muy bien, espero que lo encuentres rápido. _Fingió una sonrisa._

N: Gracias. Hasta luego.

_Sakura sólo pudo ver como se perdía entre la gente._

_Continuará_

**¿Hará algo Sakura para evitarlo? O_o**


	7. Ojalá no hubiera estado ahí

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ** Al terminar de leerlo se quedarán con más intriga O.O

**Ojalá no hubiera estado ahí**

Capítulo 7

_Sakura se sentía impotente al ver como Naruto se iba._

S: Tengo miedo, no sé como pueda reaccionar Naruto si sabe la verdad. Espero que Kiba no haya visto nada. Debería evitar que Naruto hable con él, pero si lo hago Naruto podría sospechar algo :s. Sin duda, lo único que puedo hacer ahora es confiar en mi suerte. Que bueno que me dijo que no lo acompañara, todo este tiempo he evitado a Kiba, no podría ni verle los pies sin sentirme culpable...

_Se puso a pensar un poco._

Mmm pues podría desaparecer a Kiba...

Si claro- _se rió de sí misma_. Y después los cerdos volarán. Él es más fuerte que yo, no tendría oportunidad. Como lo dije antes, sólo confiaré en mi suerte :S...

---------------

_Naruto caminaba viendo el suelo._

N: Espero que no esté en una misión, no podría perder tiempo esperando ha que regresara. Iré a su casa, estoy seguro que a estas horas debe estar ahí.

_Ya en la puerta de la casa de Kiba._

N. Disculpe señora. ¿Se encuentra Kiba?

Señora: Que gusto me da verte Naruto. Lo siento mucho -_expresó sus condolencias._

N: No se preocupe señora. _Fingió estar bien._

S: Kiba está en su recámara. Pásale es la primera puerta a mano izquierda.

N: Gracias señora. Se encaminó hacia el cuarto.

S: Oye!!.

_Se detuvo en seco Naruto._

No tardes mucho. Él no quiere ver a nadie, de hecho me prohibió recibir visitas para él, pero siendo tú no puedo negarme. Lo que vivió fue muy traumante y le tomará tiempo superarlo.

N. Sí señora entiendo, no demoraré. _Siguió su camino._

-----

¡Toc!¡Toc!

N: ¿Puedo pasar?

K. ¡¡¡¡¡Naruto!!!!!. _Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz._

N. Hola. No te quiero molestar mucho, sólo quiero que me digas como encontraste a Hinata. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente tu viste?. Todo lo dijo muy deprisa y con un tono de desesperación.

K. Hay Naruto-_contestó muy triste._ Yo ya no quiero revivir ese día.

N: Contéstame. Tengo derecho a saberlo todo.

_Se miraron fijamente y por fin él comenzó a hablar._

K: Yo estaba paseando a Akamaru por el bosque. Sentí la presencia de alguien muy cerca de mi. De repente vi algo que rápidamente salió corriendo de entre la maleza. Me acerqué al lugar de donde eso había salido y... Y... y ahí estaba ella tirada, muy mal herida- _habló con voz entrecortada._

Ella ya no podía ni hablar bien. Lo único que me pudo decir fue que Sasuke la había atacado por la espalda. Después sentí como ella se desvaneció en mis brazos. Corriendo la llevé al hospital... Pero ya había fallecido u_u

N: Entonces lo que dijo Sakura era verdad -_pensó sintiendo culpabilidad._

_Que tonto fui al haber dudado de ella_.

Gracias Kiba, me haz quitado muchas telarañas que tenía en la cabeza.

Hasta luego-_se despidió y salió de la recámara dejando a Kiba otra vez sólo en su cuarto._

_Mientras escuchaba como Naruto se despedía de su madre, Kiba habló en voz baja._

K: Ojalá hubiera tenido el valor de decirle como realmente me la encontré. Pero no pude. Él no lo soportaría...

_Continuará...._

**O.O cómo la habrá encontrado??**


	8. Te convenceré

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ** Bueno este es el último capítulo que he publicado, ya tengo hasta el 11 pero me falta pulirlos un poco. Espero no tardarme mucho en subir la continuación.

**Te convenceré**

Capítulo 8

_Naruto caminaba muy pensativo con la vista en el suelo._

-Hola Naruto.

_Él subió la mirada y vio que era Neji._

-Hola Neji. Contestó algo sorprendido.

Ne: Quiero que sepas que estoy contigo. Llegué a querer mucho a mi prima y a mi también me duele mucho su partida.

N. Gracias Neji- dijo muy agradecido.

Ne: Sabes, yo también quiero ir contigo a matar al maldito de Sasuke. Jamás se lo perdonaré_. Hizo una expresión de odio._

N: Esto es algo que sólo yo quiero arreglar con él. NO quiero que nadie más se entrometa.

Ne: Entonces asegúrate de que muera. No merece perdón por lo que hizo.

N: Te prometo que él morirá. Vengaré la muerte de Hinata al precio que sea.

Ne. Me alegra escuchar eso.

_Dicho esto se marcho con una sonrisa de satisfacción sin despedirse de Naruto._

N: Hm. Vaya chico_-pensó algo enojado._

_Retomó su camino como antes de que lo distrajeran_

_Ya casi oscurece, iré a mi casa a descansar. Mañana empezaré la búsqueda. Que él viva un día más no me quita nada._

---------

_(Ya en su casa)  
_

Aquí estoy otra vez solo como siempre. Cerró la puerta principal. Aunque sea ella a veces me venia a hacer compañía. Ese Neji, ya me hizo recordarla una vez más ¬¬.

_Se bañó. Se puso unos shorts negros y una playera azul._

Mmm no tengo nada que hacer. La noche de hoy sólo me relajaré y trataré de olvidar la odiosa cara de Sasuke de mi mente.

_Tomó un vaso, le sirvió agua y salió hacia su balcón para ver el paisaje nocturno de Konoha._

Todo está tan tranquilo-_pensó_.  
_Se tomaba su vaso con agua con toda la tranquilidad del mundo._

_Inesperadamente esa tranquilidad se fue cuando llegó a su mente la imagen de Hinata. Un escalofrió que le recordó su realidad recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo. No lo pudo evitar y rompió en llanto._

N: Vuelve-_gimió silenciosamente._

Hinata vuelve que la vida sin ti no es igual. Cada día voy cayendo y e hundo en la amargura de este corazón roto, siento que voy a enloquecer. No fue fácil tenerte y perderte cuando me sentía el hombre más feliz de esta tierra. Aceptar olvidarte es muy difícil. Ven ayúdame si no me quieres ver caer. Ven y regrésame esa luz que reflejabas en mis ojos.

Te extraño y ya no sé que hacer para que no me veas llorar, me siento muy solo sin tu amor. Dime, respóndeme cómo le hago. Si tanto te ame, ¿por qué me olvidaste y me dejaste aquí?. Me haz herido muy fuerte. Haré que la presencia de tus labios que tanto veneré me acaricien por siempre. Dejaré que tu delicado perfume me guíe por la vida. _Pensaba en tener siempre una flor en su casa._

Nunca podré olvidarte Hinata u_u. Aunque lo intente, no podré.

_Siguió un rato más parado en su balcón. El viento lentamente secaba sus lágrimas._

_Estaba completamente perdido del mundo._

Ya es hora de dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día.

_Se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación a pasos lentos y torpes. Trataba de olvidar su pena._

---------

_Ya estaba casi totalmente dormido cuando alguien tocó a su puerta._

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Mmm. ¿Quién puede ser a ésta hora?-_dijo mirando el reloj de su recámara._

¡Apenas son las 8!, sin duda estoy muy cansado je je. Ojalá que no me demore tanto. Tengo que descansar bien.

_Se levantó y con mucha flojera abrió la puerta._

N: ¿Sakura-chan?. ¿Que pasó?-_dijo algo extrañado._

S. Nada. Te vi en el balcón de tu casa y sólo quería saber como estabas, te vi muy mal_. (Se pasó a la sala)._

N: Sakura no te preocupes, no era nada, simplemente me acordé de ella. (_Cerró la puerta)._

S: Hay Naruto- _susurró._

N: No es apropiado que estés ahorita aquí. Ya casi me dormía.

S: Un poco de compañía no te hará mal, tienes que relajarte y mirar la vida de otra manera. _(Se sentó en un humilde sillón_).

N: ¿A qué te refieres_?. (Se sentó junto a ella)._

S: A que no te quiero dejar solo en estos momentos tan difíciles para ti.

N: Gracias Sakura. Me da mucho gusto contar con tu amistad.

_Ella le sonrió._

S: Ah! Oye, y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Kiba?-_preguntó muy intrigada._

N: Lo mismo que tu...

S: A ok_- dijo con alivio._

_Naruto notó su expresión y las dudas regresaron a él._

N: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

S: Eh!. Ah! Por nada, es que yo... Emm... a mi una señora de la aldea me contó lo que te dije y pues tal ves no te lo había dicho bien y pues... ¿Tú entiendes no?.

N: Mmm sí supongo_- contestó tratando de creerle._

S: Ah! Naruto. ¿Sigues empedernido en matar a Sasuke?.

N: Sí. No hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

S: ¿ Nada ni nadie?- _dijo en tono de coqueteo._

N: No nadie. Yo sólo quiero vengar la muerte de Hinata.

S: ¿Seguro?. (_Se acercó a él)._

-No dejaré que vallas a buscar a Sasuke_-pensó._ Sería muy peligroso para mi. Te voy a convencer al precio que sea...

_Continuará_

**¿Logrará convencerlo? O_o**

Hasta pronto ^^


	9. Sigue los latidos de tu corazón

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Tardé un poco en subir este capítulo así que para recompensarlo lo hice más o menos largo. Disfrútenlo ^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 9.  
**Sigue los latidos de tu corazón**.

_Ella lo abrazó fuertemente sin darle opción de movimiento alguno._

No quiero que te vallas. No me gustaría que te pasara algo. _(Lo soltó, lo miró firmemente y colocó sus manos sobre sus mejillas). _No lo soportaría Naruto. _(Mientras hablaba, comenzó a darle pequeños besos en toda su cara). _Desde hace mucho tiempo yo te he amado, pero yo ya no fui correspondida. Lo entendí, ya se me había pasado mi oportunidad. _(Siguió besándolo y hablando)._ Pero ahora que te tengo aquí no te quiero perder. Quédate para siempre a mi lado.

Sa, Sakura-Chan—contestó Naruto algo atontado y tratando de esquivar los besos en los labios.

Shh!!. No digas nada. Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón acelerado. _(Siguió dándole besos pequeños, pero ahora bajó hasta su cuello)._

_(Naruto no puso ninguna resistencia y disfrutaba del momento. Sakura lo estaba provocando)._

Es hora de que vengas hacia mi-_expresó dulcemente_. Tú sólo relájate. Te llevaré a un lugar donde no podrás escapar. Jamás te hubieras imaginado el poder estar ahí, pero juntos llegaremos.

_(Naruto se quedó sin habla después de tales palabras. Él sólo se quedó inmóvil en aquel sofá)._

Me gustas mucho Naruto y no lo puedo evitar... _(Poco a poco le quitó su playera)._

Sa, sa, sakura- _intentó hablar._

Calla- _le ordenó._

_(Puso su cara sobre el pecho de Naruto).__  
_Siempre me ha gustado tu olor- _expresó ansiosa._

_(Volvió a subir su rostro. Naruto suspiró. Ella colocó su nariz sobre sus labios y respiro profundamente)._

- Que bien hueles. Tal y como me lo imaginé.  
Naruto, tú sólo déjate llevar y vive el impulso que sientes.

_(Inesperadamente para Naruto, ella se levantó del sofá. Él ya no podía ocultar que Sakura lo había convenciendo totalmente. La miró de pies a cabeza). _

Sa, Sakura-Chan, _dijo tembloroso._

_(Lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse del sofá. Lo abrazó y le dijo al oído).___

¿Por qué no me invitas a tu habitación?...

_Naruto estaba siendo traicionado por sus emociones, en aquellos momentos ya no era un ser racional.__Lentamente los dos amarrados de la mano llegaban a su habitación.  
Al llegar, Sakura lo acorraló con sus brazos y lo tiró sobre su cama. Ella se colocó sobre él.__Los dos ya empezaban a entregarse mutuamente._

-Júrame que después de esta noche jamás te irás de mi lado.

Sí te lo juro Sakura- _habló sin pensar realmente._

---------

_Pasaron varios minutos, en los cuales cada vez las caricias se iban acalorando más_. _Sakura sólo pensaba que por fin todo le estaba saliendo bien.__Mientras tanto Naruto empezó a sentir culpabilidad por la fidelidad que le había jurado a Hinata, pero no hacia nada para quitarse de encima a Sakura hasta que se la imaginó__llorando y sufriendo por él y no lo pudo soportar._

¡¡¡Hinata-Chan_!!!- _gritó_. Se quitó de encima a Sakura y se puso de pie._

No puedo Sakura. No puedo traicionarla. Lo mejor es que te vallas a tu casa. Aquí no pasará nada. _(Intentó calmar su respiración)._

Pero Naruto- _protestó mientras desabrochaba velozmente los botones de su blusa. (Naruto no le retiró nada de ropa)._

No puedo Sakura. Por favor vete. Yo no te amo y no puedo hacerlo así.

¡Está bien!. ¡Como quieras!-_le gritó molesta_. Pero cuando lo necesites no me encontrarás.

_(A pasos largos y dando un azotón a la puerta se retiró)._

Ya me las pagarás_._ Maldita Hinata. Siempre arruinándome todo desde que el idiota de Naruto se enamoró de ti. Ni creas que has ganado estúpida. Yo tengo todas las de ganar y tarde o temprano, a la fuerza o no, él será mío y me amará por siempre, en cambio a ti, te olvidará como la pequeña cosa que eres y siempre serás.

_(Tomó un poco de aire y se tranquilizó)_

Trataré de olvidar todo, ahora sólo debo preocuparme por no dejar que se valla. Estaré vigilando su casa. No se me escapará.

---

_Al mismo tiempo ..._

Que bueno que no lo permití_._ Nunca hubiera podido ver otra vez una foto de Hinata sin un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sin duda hice lo mejor.  
_(Hizo una pausa)._  
Aunque si debo admitir que me quede con las ganas. _(Se sonrojó)._  
Pero no Naruto, olvídalo- _se dijo firmemente._  
No hubiera valido la pena. Ella no tiene la misma piel suave de Hinata, besa más tosco y sus caricias eran más bruscas. Además, por su parte no sentí nada más que pasión, en cambio Hinata era la combinación de varios sentimientos y emociones. Me puedo dar cuenta que Sakura no me ama como dice.

_(Acomodó su cama y se recostó)_

Espero que no me odie por esto. Si me deja de hablar si me dolería bastante. Creo que debería de ir a pedirle una disculpa pero, conociéndola, mejor la busco hasta que regrese de la misión que yo mismo me he propuesto. Como está ahorita si me agarra a golpes.

_(Miró hacia su reloj)._

¿Apenas son las 9?. El tiempo se fue muy lento. Pero bueno, ya es hora de dormir ahora sí. Mañana empezaré mi búsqueda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que les quede claro, I´m not a pervert xD  
Hasta pronto n_n  
bYe


	10. Es tiempo de partir

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Espero que les guste este capítulo. :DDD

**Capítulo 10**

Es tiempo de partir

_Poco a poco la noche iba muriendo para dar lugar a la luz del nuevo día. Naruto con una tremenda flojera abrió los ojos deseando dormir los indispensables 5 minutitos más así que ni se movió y se quedó en la misma posición esperando que pasara el tiempo que él mismo se impuso. (Estaba en el estado en donde estás dormido pero tu subconsciente está todavía recibiendo señales del exterior). Según él no había pasado mucho tiempo y seguía disfrutando de sus dulces sueños hasta que dio un sobresalto al imaginar que caía a un vació quedando despierto por completo._

N: ¡¡AH!!. ¿Qué fue eso? O.O. Fue tan real..........

Odio cuando pasa ¬¬_ (Su cuerpo aún temblaba de la adrenalina que sintió). _Bueno como sea, ya era hora de que me levantara y de poner manos a la obra. (_Sonrió y miró el reloj colgado en la pared)._

¿¿¿Quéee???. ¿Ya son las 10 am??. Me quede demasiado tiempo dormido. _(Rápidamente se vistió como pudo)._

¡Demonios ya se me hizo tarde!. Espero no encontrarme con nadie en mi camino, detesto dar explicaciones.

_(Salió de su casa apresuradamente en busca de una tienda para desayunar. Mientras corría vigilaba que no estuviera cerca ningún conocido)._

N: Que bueno que todavía es temprano, muchos aún siguen dormidos.

¡Hay no!. (_Se paró en seco y se escondió entre las hojas de un árbol lo más rápido que pudo)._ Ahí está Sakura, anda muy rarita desde hace días y no me va a dejar en paz si me topo con ella. Esperaré hasta que se valla. Parece que busca a alguien así que mejor ni me moveré hasta verla lejos.

---------

_(Pensamiento de Sakura)._

¡Me lleva!. Ya se me fue ese cabeza hueca. _(Caminaba muy despacio mirando a todos lados). _Ya llevo media hora buscándolo por todas partes y nada. No sé lo que haré si él sa....

¡¡NO, NUNCA LO SABRÁ!!. Estoy segura de que no se levantó temprano y aún sigue por aquí. Es un perezoso de primera y.....

¡Mmj! se me olvidaba _(su voz interior hablaba con mucha envidia), _él daría todo por ella, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de seguro daba su vida por la de aquella bastarda. Que patético ¬¬....

¡Ash! Ya para que me acuerdo de ella si ya ni está, ahora sólo debo pensar en donde estará ese Naruto...

_(Dicho esto casi al instante desapareció continuando con su búsqueda)._

--------

¡¡¡Fiu!!! Ya se fue. (_Naruto salió de su escondite apresurándose para ir a desayunar y por provisiones para el camino)._

¿A quién estará buscando Sakura?-_pensó._ No creo que a mí, después de lo de ayer debe estar más que enojada conmigo.

-----

_Más tarde, ya Naruto había hecho sus compras guardando todo en una mochila negra y caminada a prisa mientras tomaba su leche._

N: ¡Listo!. Es tiempo de partir en busca de las respuestas que necesito saber_. (Corrió a la salida de Konoha con la esperanza de pronto encontrar lo que deseba)._

¡¡Ey!!. ¡NARUTO ESPERAAAAA!

_(Alguien le gritó desde arriba)_

N: ¿Ahora qué?. (_Se frenó y miró hacia arriba viendo a Sai descendiendo de un águila dibujado)._

S: Naruto llegué justo a tiempo.

N: Mmm.... ¿Qué quieres?. (_Preguntó con una cara de disgusto que no podía esconder)._

S: Tsunade tiene una misión para nosotros, el equipo 7.

N: En estos momentos no puedo...

S: Ella dice que es muy necesario que vallas tú, después de esta misión te dará la libertad necesaria para tu ya sabes que.

_(Naruto dio un fuerte suspiro)_

N: Mmm muy bien, si Konoha me necesita no debo dejarla es mi deber como ninja protegerla.

S: Entonces que esperas, ve con ella en lo que yo busco a Sakura.

N: Sí, sí como sea da igual. (_Se fue refunfuñando hacia la oficina de la Hokague)._

--

_Mientras tanto Sakura aún seguía con su búsqueda._

S: No lo puedo creer. Ahora si ya se fue. Este es mi fin, las cosas no me han salido como había pensado. Espero que Naruto lo mate sin pedir más explicaciones...

Hola Sakura aquí estas. (_Sai interrumpió sus pensamientos)._

S: ¿Qué quieres Sai?. (_Le preguntó bastante molesta)._

Sai: Mmm (_Se quedó pensando en que las mujeres son un caso perdido para él)._

S: ¿Me vas a decir o no?. Deja de quitarme el tiempo.

Sai: A si, a lo que venía. Tsunade nos tiene una misión. Kakashi y Naruto de seguro ya están por haya.

S: ¿Naruto?, "entonces no se ha ido"-_pensó_

Sai: Si. El mismo que conoc....

S: ¿Qué estamos esperando vámonos? (_Tomó a Sai del brazo sin dejar que terminara de hablar y se fueron corriendo a toda máquina)._

Aún puedo detenerlo-_pensó._ Lo convenceré de que se quede conmigo olvidando por completo su absurda búsqueda. Si yo estoy a su lado no necesitará a nadie más....

_Continuará..._

**Hasta pronto ^^**


	11. La nueva misión

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Aqui les dejo la continuación. Espero que les guste ^^

**La nueva misión**  
Capítulo 11.

_Naruto llegó al despacho de la Hokague arrastrando los pies y con un rostro que reflejaba la ira de haber sido interrumpido en su propósito. No había nadie en la oficina por lo que se acercó a las ventanas para mirar el paisaje._

-Si me hubiera levantado temprano no tendría que estar perdiendo aqui el tiempo. Haber si con esto aprendo a dejar de ser tan perezozo. Quien sabe cuanto tiempo me tomará esta estúpida misión de mie...

-Naruto buenos días. _Lo saludó Tsunade._

_(Él muy despacio volteó a verla)_

-Mmm buenos días señora.

_(Tsunade pudo casi adivinar su estado de ánimo)_

-¿Se ve que estás molesto verdad?.

_(Rápidamente giró su cabeza en dirección al horizonte y no le contestó)._

- No te enojes conmigo, sé lo importante que era para ti Hinata, lo siento mucho Naruto.

_(Bajó su cabeza en señal de respeto)._

No quería molestarte en esta misión pero eres el único ninja que garantiza el éxito.

-Yo no soy el único ninja de la aldea señora y mucho menos el mejor.

-Lo sé, pero eres el que cuenta con una reserva inmensa de chakra. Eres el único de todo Konoha que puede llegar hasta el punto que nos interesa para esta misión.

-Eso quiere decir que va a ser un poco larga, ¿cierto?.

_(Tsunade volvió a agachar la cabeza)_

-Cierto.

_(Naruto hizo un gesto de desesperación ya que no tiene paciencia como para postergar su venganza. Una vez más se reprochó a si mismo no haberse levantado temprano)._

-¿Cómo cuánto tiempo durará?

-Le calculo 1 mes. Tal vez más. Tal vez menos. Depende del paso que lleven ya que el lugar está algo retirado.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es esa importante misión?

_(Ya se veía bastante irritado)._

-Esperaremos a que lleguen los demás.

_(Naruto ya estaba hirviendo en furia)_

- ¡Señora!. Si usted entendiera como me siento. Si tan sólo pudiera transmitirle un poco de mi dolor sabría que no tengo tiempo para eso. No puedo dormir, ni comer, ni sonreír y mucho menos soñar sin dejar de pensar en ella. Esta sensación de vacío es terrible y nunca se quitará de mi hasta no ver muerto a ese traidor. Puede darle esta estúpida misión a alguien más yo tengo otros planes. Además que tal si quedo mal y tengo que guardar reposo, yo no tengo tiempo señora. ¡Compréndame!

-¡Tranquilizate!. Te comprendo pero tu comprendeme a mí. Yo tengo que ver por el bien de Konoha no por el bien propio. Recuerda que eres un ninja que está al servicio de la aldea y algo que te enseñaron en la academia fue dejar de lado tus sentimientos y emociones para servirle. Konoha te necesita y es tu deber obedecer mis órdenes.

-Pero esto es algo de fuerza mayor, ni siquiera voy a poder concentrarme.

-Si no te concentras recuerda que puedes morir.

_(A Naruto le cayerón de golpe esas palabras)._

- ¿Y si me rehuzo a ir?. ¿Qué pasa?

-Quedarás como un ninja incapaz de proteger a su gente y todo tu esfuerzo de años se irá a la basura.

-¿Por qué me pone entre la espada y la pared vieja Tsunade o es que a caso usted no quiere que vaya a buscar a Sasuke?

- No es que te ponga entre la espada y la pared pero si fueras más racional y menos precipitado me entenderías. Hinata ya está muerta y eso nadie lo va a cambiar y si tu no vas a esta misión ese podría ser el destino de varios aldeanos.

-¿Pero POR QUÉ a fuerzas YO?

-Ya te dije Nar...

-¡Tsunade!. Dejame hablar con él. (_Los interrumpió Kakashi que ya llevaba rato escuchandolos)._

_(Los dos voltearon a verlo con sorpresa)_

- Claro, te lo regalo es todo tuyo. Es imposible hablar con él_. (Ella salió del despacho aguantándose las ganas de golpear a alguien)._

-Naruto ven siéntate. (_Se sentó sobre el escritorio)._

-¡No quiero! (Alzó su cabeza y se volteó).

-¿Tan grandote y tan berrinchudo?. ¡ Nunca cambiarás!. Con esas actitudes no lograrás tu más grande sueño.

-¿Cuál? ¿El de Hokague?. Ese ya quedó en el olvido mi más grande sueño ahora es vengar a Hinata.

- Con esa actitud sólo lograrás que Sasuke te mate sin pestañear. Es peligroso que vayas tras él aún sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad de vencerlo.

- Yo sé que puedo hasta con las manos amarradas.

-No puedes asegurar nada. Te falta entrenar. Podrías morir en el intento.

-Pues si muero, moriré con el orgullo de un guerrero.

-Eres muy ingenuo Naruto. No puedes entregar tu vida con tanta facilidad, si lo quieres matar debes entrenar duro.

-No tengo tiempo para eso Kakashi-sensei.

-Recuerda que eres un ninja destacado de Konoha, no el mejor ya que te falta cerebro pero si uno de los más fuertes. Haz vencido a gente importante y sin ti Konoha podría perder muchas peleas en un futuro. ¿A caso no te importa tu gente?

_(Naruto se quedó pensativo. Su maestro le dio una nueva perspectiva hacia donde mirar)._

- La gente me necesita pero... ella también.

- Nadie te prohibe que lo busques. Lo único que tienes que hacer es tomarte el tiempo necesario para entrenar y tener esperanzas de derrotarlo. A muchos, incluyendome a mi nos importa tu vida y no deseo que te pase nada.

_(Naruto enmudeció. No sabía que decir)._

¡Kakashi!. ¡Naruto!. ¡Buenos días!. (_Los saludó Sakura casi a gritos. El pobre de Sai venía con los ojos en blanco y arrastrándose ya que durante todo el camino no pudo seguir el paso apresurado de Sakura)._

- ¡Qué bueno que no te fuiste Naruto!. (_Sakura se abalanzó contra él casi tirándolo)._

_(Todos en la oficina se les quedaron viendo algo extrañados)_

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura?. No vuelvas a hacer eso. (_La empujó molesto y se puso de pie)._

- ¡Siempre has sido así Naruto!. Deberías agradecer que me preocupo por ti.

- Lo que me molesta es tu agresividad hasta cuando demuestras cariño.

-¡¿Agresiva yo?!. ¿Qué te pasa idiota?. _(Kakashi la sostenía para que no golpeara a Naruto. Estaba más furiosa que un huracán)._

- ¡Tranquilísense muchachos!. (_Ordenó Tsunade con la autoridad que acostumbra)._

Están aquí por algo serio, dejense de boberías y ponganme atención los 4.

_(Todos la voltearon a ver. Naruto con su cara de molestía, Sakura con su cara de yo no fui, Kakashí con expresión seria y Sai sonreía)._

- Una extraña enfermedad ha atacado Konoha desde hace varias semanas. Creo que ya todos estaban enterados, ¿Cierto?.

Cierto_. (Contestaron todos menos Naruto que nunca se enteraba de nada)._

-¿De qué enfermedad hablan?.

- Es un virus que ataca al sistema locomotor. Causa fuertes dolores en articulaciones, músculos y huesos del cuerpo humano que te dejan incapacitado para trabajar. En pocas palabras puedes morir en menos de 6 meses a causa del dolor.

-¿Qué?. ¿Tan grave es señora?.

-Si, ha atacado a 6 ninjas.

-¿Cómo se contagia?. (_Preguntó Naruto muy interesado)._

-Al comer alimentos contaminados. Ellos consumieron frutas silvestres en su última misión. No hay tanto problema en Konoha ya que no es contagiosa y esa fruta crece a kilometros de aqui.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa enfermedad con nuestra misión?.

-He estado investigando una cura. Ya tengo casi todo listo, sólo me falta un ingrediente y es el que ustedes buscarán.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ingrediente?

- Un pedazo de tronco del árbol llamado "Alcanforero"

- ¿Y por un misero árbol me ha contactado vieja Tsunade?. Yo no le veo la dificultad. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser arrancar una ramita de un simple árbol?.

- Tienes razón, no hay ningún problema en eso. Lo costoso es llegar a la cima de la montaña donde crece. Está muy alta y pocos han logrado llegar hasta haya. Se necesita mucha capacidad física y sobre todo chakra.

- ¡Mmmj!. Si usted lo dice pues no hay de otra.

- ¡Ya callate Naruto!. Ordenó Kakashi. Deja que nos dé las instrucciones.

- Deben dirigirse al sur de Honshū. Es una zona subtropical llena de altiplanicies. En

la montaña más alta es donde se encuentra este árbol.

- ¡Bah! esto es pan comido, pura pérdida de tiempo.

- Y si te digo que uno de los enfermos es Iruka-sensei. ¿Seguirás pensando que no vale la pena?...

_Continuará._

**- Bueno, pues la experiencia de la influenza aunque sea me trajo inspiración para la historia xD. (Maldita influenza arruina conciertos ¬¬ T.T). LA ODIOOOO !!!!**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, puro bla, bla, bla y nada de acción. Espero no haberlos aburrido pero era un capítulo importante xS. Me estoy descarrilando un poco del verdadero problema de la historia pero creanme que todo tiene un por qué y que no pienso olvidar a mi querida Hinata**

**(me sigo odiando por matarla ¬¬ xD).**

**Hasta pronto :**D


	12. Metáforas

**NOTA DE LA AUTOTA:** Bueno, pues si me he ausentado un poco pero lo recompenso con este capítulo que está bastante largo. Ojalá les guste ^^

**Metáforas**  
Capítulo 12

_Naruto se quedó perplejo e inmediatamente una preocupació lo invadió, una vez más se derrumbaba al sentir que perdía a otra persona importante para él._

_._

- ¡¡¡¿IRUKA SENSEI?!!!.... ¿Está muy... grave?. ¡¡¡¿VA A MORIR?!!!.

- Tranquilizate. No te preocupes demasiado, aún estamos a tiempo...

- Pero.... ¿Co-cómo?. ¿Por qué.... por qué él?....

-El cómo o por qué no importan, lo importante es actuar de inmediato sino él podría mo...

-¡¡Ni lo mencione!! jamás lo permitiría. ¡¡Cuente conmigo!!.

-Muy bien eso me gusta, aunque me molesta que hagas las cosas pensando en ti y no en los aldeanos, yo no te quería decir lo de Iruka-sensei para no preocuparte pero por tu actitud me vi forzada a hacerlo, jamás hubieras aceptado de buena gana. Si quieres convertirte en ho...

-¡NO SÉ CUÁNTAS VECES HE DICHO QUE YA NO ME INTERESA ESE TÍTULO!.

- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!, ¿Título?, ¿Para tí sólo se trataba de un título?. ¡Es mucho más que eso, no es solamente que la gente te reconozca y te respete, significa que tienes sus vidas entre tus man...!

-¡¡LO SÉ!!, ¡¡LO sé!! no me tiene que sermonear con algo que entiendo a la perfección, a lo que me refería es que ese sueño se a ido, no sé si usted a tenido la frustración de sentir que sus anhelos desaparecen, o mejor dicho, que se los arrancan...

_(Tsunade guardó silencio unos segundos, recordaba momentos de su pasado)._

- ¿Y sólo por esa frustación que sientes ahora te vas a dejar caer?.

-¿Sólo?. Le parece poco haber perdido a un ser especial, usted no entiende...

_(Tsunade cerró el puño derecho mientras observaba en su mente los rostros de su hermano y novio)._

-Lo entiendo... y... cuando me tocó vivirlo me prometí a mi misma salir adelante para no encasillarme eternamente en mi tragedia...

_(Naruto sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de su indiscreción)._

..no dejes que nada ni nadie rompa tus ilusiones, date el gusto de que en un futuro puedas recordar estos momentos como la prueba que te tenía preparado el destino para demostrar que las cosas buenas de la vida no se regalan y cuestan trabajo, tanto emocional como físico, deja que esas personas que te vieron en el suelo ayer mañana te vean llegando al cielo. Sé un ejemplo de fortaleza, determinación y vida, demuéstranos que puedes, nosotros confiamos en tí, no te destruyas en tu amargura y deseos de venganza, busca un nuevo camino, una meta, algo. Sé que ahora sólo te interesa una cosa, pero... y cuándo lo cumplas, ¿Qué vas a hacer después?...

_(Naruto y todos los presentes en la sala guardaron absoluto silencio)._

- No me contestes ahora, piensalo y dirije tu vida hacia ese lugar.

Y regresando al principio, prometo que cuando acabes esta misión tendrás todo el tiempo disponible que necesites.

-Si, gracias señora_. (Naruto aún reflexionaba por lo que su tono de voz pareció ido). _Bueno... pues... ¿Qué esperamos?. ¡¡Ya vámonos!!!. _(Sonrió para si mismo y se dirigió hacia la puerta)._

-¡Espera Naruto!. Es un camino largo y lo más sensato es que descanzen este día y mañana temprano partan.

-Pe-pe-pero es mejor empezar desde...

-¡CALLA!. ¡Es una orden!. Mañana parten y se acabó. Ya deben estar en camino a las 6 am.

-Pero debemos empezar desde ahora, me urge curar a Iruka para posteriormente...

- ¡¡¡YA CALLATE NARUTO!!!. ¡Ni que vengar a Hinata fuera tan importante!.

(_Incrédulos los presentes dirigieron rápidamente su mirada hacia Sakura que mantenía una expresión desafiante)._

- ¡¡¿Qué dijiste Sakura?!!. ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES IMPORTANTE?.

- Ya está muerta, ¡¡MUER-TA!!. Los muertos enterrados y podridos están. Ya no existe Naruto. SU-PE-RA-LO.

_(Todos vieron con asombro a Sakura, no era posible que no midiera sus palabras)._

_Naruto mantuvo la mirada fija hacia sus ojos verdes y dejó que las palabras salieran irracionalmente de su boca._

-¡Jamás has amado o querido a alguien! por eso no entiendes el sentido del verdadero amor, por eso no me comprendes y siendo como eres nadie nunca se enamorará de ti. ¡Frentona!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Lo que oíste frentona ¬¬

- ¡¡¡¡Callate!!! ¡¡Si no quieres que me enoje contigo ya callate!!!

- A mí ya me das igual.

-¿Igual?. ¡¡Por favor!!, todos sabemos que te mueres por mí pero al sentir el recuerdo de la intrusa esa no lo quieres aceptar.

-¡Tú te has creado una red de mentiras a tu favor!. Yo no te amo y viendo como eres realmente jamás lo haré, eres realmente un estorbo como decía Sasuke ¬¬

-¡¡¡¡¡¡No mientas!!!!!!. Tú siempre me haz amado, estoy segura que cuando estabas con ella pensabas en mí, cuando la besabas pensabas en mi y cuando la mirabas me veías a mi.

-¡¡¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!!!. Ni en tus sueños sería capaz de eso.

-Acéptalo Naruto, "Hinata" nunca fue mejor que yo. Era tan inútil que de seguro nunca supo hacerte feliz plenamente y era tan tonta que de verdad creyó que la amabas cuando siempre tu corazón me ha pertene...

(_Naruto no aguantó aquellas palabras tan hirientes que olvidando por completo quien era se dirigió a ella para golpearla)._

-¡¡¡Callate!!!. ¡¡¡No sabes de lo que hablas!!!!!

_(Naruto estaba muy cerca de ella dispuesto a todo pero...)_

- ¡Alto!, no hagas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir.

_(Kakashi apareció sorpresivamente frente a Sakura deteniendo el fuerte puño de Naruto._

_Nadie podía creer que en verdad la iba a golpear y mucho menos ella, su orgullo femenino quedó más que fracturado)._

Tranquilizate, no vale la pena.

_(Naruto muy molesto aún tenía la vista fija en ella por lo que no se percató de cuando todos a su alrededor los dejaron solos)._

-Mira Sakura, no creas cosas que no son ciertas, que te quede claro que cuando estaba con ella jamás pensaba en nadie más, qué más podía pedir si su sonrisa era mi mundo, si sus ojos eran mi universo y si su cabello era el reflejo de la felicidad que siempre esperé vivir. Donde quiera que esté ella tendrá un lugar seguro dentro de mi.

-¡¡¡Esas cosas ya no importan!!!. Ella murió y tu amor de igual manera debería morir. No puedes amar a alguien que ya no vive, eso no sirve.

-Al corazón no le importa eso para amar. Ella sigue y seguirá muy clavada en mi.

-Algún día necesitaras a otra.

-Tal vez, pero si no hay una mujer sobre la faz de la Tierra que se le parezca aunque sea un poco a ella no me interesa.

-¿Ni siquiera yo?

-No. Tú eres mi amiga y no puedo verte de otra manera.

-¿¿¿Por qué Naruto?? (una notable desesperación se reflejó en esa pregunta). No te cuesta nada intentar amarme, aunque sea dame un poco de cariño de tu parte.

- No creo que te puedas conformar con lo poco que te daría...

-No me importaría, acepto lo que sea que venga de ti.

No sabes como me arrepiento de no haberte correspondido cuando tuve mi oportunidad.....

-Eso ya no importa.

-Sólo te pido una oportunidad ...

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me interesas y si sigues insistiendo con lo mismo me declararé gay para que dejes de molestar ¬¬ , no puedes obligarme a nada.

-¿Qué?. NO seas tonto Naruto. ¿Y quién dice que no puedo forzarte?.

o.o_ (Él no esperaba esa respuesta, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Las dudas que antes lo atormentaban regresaron)._

-Tú... tú... ¿¿¿Tú tuviste que ver con lo que le pasó a Hinata verdad???

-¿QUÉEE?. ¿¿Estás loco??. ¡¿Qué te hace pen-pensar eso?!.

Yo... yo sería in-incapaz Naruto

-¡¡Estoy seguro que tu le hiciste algo y me lo vas a decir!!

_(La agarró de los hombros y acercó su cara a la de ella en señal de dominio)._

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente paso ese día?

-Nada, yo-yo no sé ni hice nada. (_Como pudo no apartó sus ojos de los de Naruto)_

-No me mientas. ¿¿Tú la mataste verdad??. Ella interfería entre tu y yo y por eso lo hiciste.

-¡¡¡¡¡Que noooo!!!!!. Yo no lo hice creéme. Ella interferia entre los dos pe-pero sería incapaz de matarla y más sabiendo cuanto la querías. Tuve que aceptar mi derrota y así lo hice. Yo te veía feliz junto a ella y eso también me hacia sentir feliz a mi. Ella era lo que tu querías y no sería capás de hacerle daño. Además recuerda que Kiba ya te confirmó que fue Sasuke. Creeme Naruto, yo no fui, no tengo razón alguna como para haberlo hecho.

_(Sus palabras parecían tan convincentes que Naruto la soltó, se dio la vuelta y dio un golpe sobre el escritorio. Sakura había mantenido una cruel inocencia en sus ojos que lo engañaron fácilmente)._

-Discúlpame Sakura, estoy tan... tan... tan mal... ¡Vete!, necesito estár solo.

_(Sakura sonrio satisfactoriamente a espaldas de Naruto)._

- No puedo creer que hayas dudado de mi, pensé que eramos buenos amigos. Me haz lastimado Naruto no debiste tratarme así, ¡como una asesina!.

- No sé porque desconfié de ti se supone que te considero mi mejor amiga.... me siento muy mal contigo. ¿Podrás perdonarme?.

-Sí, pero con la condición de que no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-Está bien, jamás volveré a dudar de ti me queda más que claro que no tuviste nada que ver.

_(Sakura sólo sonrió)_

- Bueno pues... adiós, nos veremos mañana.

-Espera. ¿Ya te vas?

-Si, necesito estar solo.

- Y yo necesito estar contigo

-Pero yo no. Adiós.

_(Ya estaba muy cerca de la puerta pero se frenó y volteó a verla)._

¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro ^^. ¿Cuál?

- Deja de ser tan molesta. No me gusta la gente que me atosiga _(Sin esperar una respuesta se fue de la oficina)._

_(Sakura se quedó con una sonrisa hipócrita pintada en su rostro por la frustración de la respuesta cortante de Naruto. Después de balbucear algunas palabras salió de la oficina hablando en voz alta segura de que nadie la escucharía)._

-¿Por qué?.¿Por qué es así conmigo?. Yo no lo entiendo. Él está solo y necesita de alguien y ese alguien soy yo.

-Yo te puedo contestar Sakura.

-¿Kakashi?. ¿Qué hacias ahí?. ¿Me espiabas?.

- ¿Por qué le insistes tanto a Naruto?. Bien sabes que él sólo a amado a Hinata.

-¡Mmmj! Ni que fuera tan dificil olvidar a alguien.

- ¡¡¿Aah si?!!. ¿Eso crees?. ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó olvidar a Sasuke?.

-No me vengas con eso, era difer...

-Es lo mismo. Te tomó bastante tiempo, ¿cierto?. Imaginate entonces a él cuanto le tomará si ella era la persona más importante para él.

-No le tomará mucho olvidarla. Ella era muy poca cosa.

-No te engañes. No entiendo y ni me importa saber porque te expresas así de ella pero quiero que entiendas que él no te hará caso. Ahora no, después quien sabe. Mira te lo explico de esta manera.

-No necesito explicaciones pero gracias de todos modos_. (Intentó seguir caminando pero su maestro la detuvo)._

-Escúchame claramente Sakura. Él junto a ella por fin supo lo que era amar y convirtió su amor en su vida. Todos en Konoha lo sabiamos. Sus corazones eran uno solo y ahora que ya no vive, el corazón de Naruto está a la mitad. Esa herida tomara años para cerrarse por lo que no debes presionarlo y mucho menos hablar mal de ella porque lo único que ganaras en vez de amor será odio, rencor y desprecio. Si quieres ganarte su corazon dale tiempo y ganatelo con cariño no con caprichos y humillaciones.

-No puedo esperar Kakashi yo lo necesito a mi lado.

-No lo conviertas en tu obseción o estarás destinada a la infelicidad de por vida. Buscate tu propio camino si ves que él no da señales.

-Es que no puedo Kakashi, no puedo. Él tiene que ser mio y ya verás que lo voy a conseguir porque así me lo he propuesto.

_( Sin más que decir ella se soltó de su maestro y siguió caminando a un paso alegre mientras Kakashi sólo la observaba)._

-Sakura nunca entenderá. Está muy desesperada y me hace pensar que tal vez ella... no, ella no sería capaz... pero estoy seguro que no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Naruto, ella si que es una fiera cuando se enoja.

Mientras tanto Naruto caminaba a pasos cortos. Aún tenía el coraje del mal rato antes vivido y la tristeza de su realidad. Vio un gran reloj que estaba en un edifico y apesar de que eran las 3:30 de la tarde su estómago no mostraba señales de vida. Su mirada estaba fija al frente esperando que tal vez, como en sus sueños, volvería a ver a Hinata caminando entre la gente.

- ¿Crees que ella nos vea?

-¿Qué?. ¿Quién dijo eso?. _Pensó Naruto mientras volteba a varias direcciones pero no vio nada._

- ¿Crees que me escuche si grito?

_Naruto seguía sin ver a nadie hasta que una pequeña silueta se asomó detrás de un árbol._

-Es ella (_pensó Naruto), _pero en pequeño ^^

¿Cómo estas Hanabi? (_Aquella mirada le era tan familiar que la trataba con mucho cariño al ver en ella su viva imagen)._

-¿Crees que si salto podría llegar hacia ella?.

_Naruto la vio con cara de "What!", no entendía exactamente a qué se refería._

-Ven, sientate a mi lado _(Ella se recorrió y le hizo espacio para que también se recargara en el tronco)._

_[ Hanabi y Naruto siempre mantuvieron una buena relación como cuñados y como algo más ya que él la trataba como la pequeña hermana que nunca tuvo y ella lo veía como un segundo padre que estaba disponible para jugar las 24 horas del día]._

Entonces. ¿Tú que me respondes a estas tres preguntas?. Ya se las hice a mi padre, a mi madre y a mis amigos pero ninguno supo que contestarme de manera convincente. _(Sus ojos claros mantenían una esperanza sobre Naruto)._

-Emm. (_Se acercó a ella a paso lerdo tratando de ganar tiempo para buscar una buena respuesta. Al sentarse junto a ella guardo silencio unos instantes)._

-Por lo que veo, tú tampoco sabes. (_Agachó la mirada)._

-No espera, claro que te tengo una respuesta. _(Colocó su brazo sobre sus delicados hombros)._

-Mira hacia el cielo y te darás cuenta que siempre estará contigo. En las noches ella es la estrella más brillante que veas en el cosmos y de día ella se convierte en el Sol. Ella está muy lejos pero eso no interfiere para que ella nos cuide desde haya arriba. No hace falta que grites aunque te dirijas a ella en tu mente ten la seguridad de que te escuchará. Si saltas no lograrás llegar hacia ella lo que debes hacer es nunca olvidarla y así siempre podrás sentirla cerca de ti.

_(Ella se quedó boquiabierta, sus palabras la habían convencido por completo)_

-Gracias, muchas gracias Naruto. _( Le dio un gran abrazó que casi le rompe las costillas )._

Eres el mejor, tienes mucha razón aunque no esté fisicamente su esencia siempre nos acompañará ... pero... es que la extraño tanto que me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo.

-A mi también y es normal u.u

- Yo no entiendo por qué tuvo que ser ella

-snif!!. Ni yo, pero pues no nos queda de otra más que aceptarlo y seguir adelante...

-Naruto porfavor mata al que le hizo esto, ella no se lo merecía... ella era tan buena... no puedo creer que alguien la matara sin razón alguna (_Colocó sus manos sobre su rostro y unos pequeños sollozos se escucharon. Él la abrazó con más fuerza)_

- Llora ahora que necesitas llorar pero sin hundirte en tus lágrimas, recuerda que tienes la esperanza de que todo estará mejor mañana. No todo está perdido, me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a tí..

_(Estaban viviendo un conmovedor momento hasta que...)_

-¡EY!. ¿Qué haces abrazandola tan cariñosamente?. Qué te sucede Naruto es sólo una niña, ¿Acaso eres un asaltacunas?. Ella es igualita a Hinata pero recuerda que es una NIÑA y tu necesitas a alguien mayor.

_(Naruto no entendía la reacción de una Sakura... em ¿celosa?, celosa de una niña 5 años menor que ella)._

-¡Vete de aqui mocosa!. Él me pertenece.

_(Hanabi aún con las lágrimas marcadas en sus mejillas volteó a verla)_

-¿Cómo que te pertenece?. Acaso es tu novia Naruto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te pertenezco?. No soy un objeto.

-¡¡Vete de aqui niña!!, Esta es una conversación de grandes.

-La que se va eres tu Sakura. Estabamos pasando un buen rato.

-¿Abrazandose?. Ahora que sigue. ¿La vas a besar y por eso quieres que me vaya?

-¡¡Callate vieja fea!!, No digas tonterías. Él es como mi padre y no sería capaz de eso y mucho menos después de ser mi cuñado.

-Eso dices ahora pero no faltará mucho para que te enamores de él.

-No tiene sentido lo que dices Sakura. Yo no sé que te pasa pero ya bas...

_(Naruto se quedó sin habla al ver como Sakura volaba por los aires después de una tremenda patada recibida por parte de Hanabi)._

-Buen trabajo jajaja (_Le sonrió picaramente). _Este ¡¿Cómo estás Sakura?!. ¡¿Necesitas ayuda?!

-¡¡Noo!!. ¡¡Lo que necesito es golpear a esa mocosa!!.

_(Salvajamente se acercaba hacia ellos)._

-¡Hijole Naruto ya se nos apareció el chamuco! o.o xD Ella si que da miedo.

- No te preocupes, sé como controlarla.

¡Tranquilizate quieres!. ¡Es sólo una niña!

_(Escondió a Hanabi tras su espalda)._

-Esa escuincla me las pagará. ¡Apartate Naruto!.

-Si quieres pegarle primero deberás quitarme de enmedio.

-Como si fuera muy dicícil. (_Ella estaba a punto de golpearlo pero...)_

-Hinata nunca le hubiera pegado. Cuando realmente se ama a una persona no intentas hacerle daño_. (Habló Hanabi desde la espalda de Naruto)._

-¡¡Tú que sabes_!!. (Se contuvo las ganas de golperalo ya que no quería ser peor que Hinata)._

Algún día te encontraré sola y te m... golpearé.

-Si claro como digas. (_Se mofaba de ella)._

-Ya chicas tranquilisense.

-¡¡¡¡Pues ésta!!!!!. (_Contestaron al unísono)._

_(La atmósfera seguía tensa hasta que Hanabi sedió al recordar lo tarde que era)_

-Naruto ya me tengo que ir. Gracias por tus palabras y suerte en tu misión^^.

-Gracias, me gustó platicar contigo también, ya me habías hecho olvidar el mal rato que había vivido lástima que llegó uno peor.

_(Sakura lo veía con odio)._

-Bueno pues.. adios fea ¬¬. Adiós Naruto ^^

-¡Adiós cuidate mucho! :D

_(Hanabi se encaminó hacia su casa y Naruto seguía moviendo el brazo como señal de despido)_

-Ya, ya se fue. ¿Que más quieres de ella?.

_(Naruto la miro con asco)_

-Alejate de mi Sakura, no soporto que te entrometas en mi vida.

-Imaginación tuya, yo no me entrometo en tu vida.

-Si como no. Que te quede claro que no soy de tu propiedad. Yo no te pertenezco por el hecho de que tú me ames. Sé que es cruel amar por nada pero esa es la verdad entre tu y yo. Su-pe-ra-lo

_(Pensamiento Sakura)._

Maldito Naruto ya te veré quemandote en el infierno.

-Esta bien. Intentaré entenderlo (_Le mostró una gran sonrisa más falsa que santa claus)._

-Eso espero.

_(Los dos siguieron un camino diferente)._

_Ya en la noche y de regreso a su casa Naruto recordaba lo que él mismo le había dicho a su pequeña cuñada con la esperanza de auto-creerse sus propias palabras. Esperaba encontrar un poco de aliento él también. Miró hacia las estrellas y le llamó la atención la estrella más brillante que encontró (Bueno que no era estrella, más bien era Venus)._

-Mirenla ahí está ^^. Esa es la estrella más hermosa. _(Tan sólo al mirarla pudo sentir de nuevo el corazón de su amada latiendo en su interior como antes). _Sin duda es ella... sí, es ella... _(Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron por la Luz que esparcía aquél astro)._

_Durante toda la noche no pudo dejar de observarla por lo que se quedó sentado en la calle y sin darse cuenta el sueño le ganó. Pareciere que aquella estrella lo cuidaba ya que las nubes se hicieron presentes tapando todo el cielo exepto la estrella que según Naruto, era la misma Hinata._

_Continuará..._

**Hasta pronto ^^**


	13. El calvario

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Hola!! aqui les dejo otro capítulo. GRacias por el review de aldovas que me dio la idea de como continuar el fic. No digo que será lo que me escribió pero me dio muy buenas ideas y me motivó a seguir la continuación.

**El Calvario**

Capítulo 13

_La luz de la Luna aún se podía admirar. El equipo 7 ya estaba listo para partir excepto por un incomveniente. Naruto no aparecía. Hasta Kakashi ya había llegado y supo por primera vez lo que era la desesperación ocasionada por la impuntualidad de alguien._

_Lejos de ahí, aún se encontraba Naruto dormido recargado en la pared. El peso de su cabeza había inclinado su cuerpo hacia la derecha durante toda la noche, hasta que llegó el momento en que su peso le ganó y se estrelló contra el piso. Sólo de esta forma el cabeza dura de Naruto pudo despertar y darse cuenta de la hora. Su reacción fue de espanto._

- ¡Demonios! Ya tengo media hora de retraso y ni mis proviciones e arreglado. ¡Debo darme prisaaaaa!

_Lo más rápido que pudo fue hacia su casa, acomodó sus cosas, se lavó la cara y desayunó un poco de leche. Cuando menos se lo imaginó ya llevaba 1 hora de retraso. Salió tan rápido de su hogar que ni cuenta se dio de que había olvidado cerrar la puerta. Su único objetivo era ya llegar._

-----------------

_Mientras tanto el resto de su equipo ya se había aburrido de esperarlo por lo que inicaiaron su camino..._

K: Ese Naruto creo que ha desquitado todas las veces que lo hice esperar ¬¬

Sakura: ¡Es un idiota!. No que le urgía partir.

Sai: Y no hemos caminado tanto y él aún no aparece. ¿Creen que debemos seguir sin él?.

K: Me temo que no. Debemos regresar por él y ver qué pasó. Él es clave en esta misión y no lo podemos dejar.

Sai: Opino igual. Regresemos. En verdad que es un idiota quita tiempo. Si se supone que esta misión le interesa ya me imagino su irresponsabilidad con las que no ¬¬

Sak: Ese Naruto me las va a pagar en cuanto lo vea. De qué sirvió levantarme tan temprano si ...

N: ¡ESPEREN!. ¡ESPEREN!. ¡¡¡Hay voy!!!

Venía corriendo a todo lo que daba dejando una ola de humo trás él.

- Discúlpenme je je. Me quedé dormido.

K: NO sé por qué no me sorprende ¬¬ pero que bueno que ya apareciste, ibamos a ir a buscarte.

Sai: Espero que la próxima vez seas un verdadero ninja de Konoha. Por un error así puedes poner en riesgo la vida de alguien.

N: Yo ni quería venir, no creo tan necesaria mi presencia en esta misión.

K: Cállate Naruto. Recuerda por quién lo estás haciendo.

N: Si... tienes razón. Sigamos.

_Sakura se había quedado callada en la conversación anterior y al ser ignorada por Naruto le dio tremenda patada que lo sacó volando..._

-¡¡¡Esto es por habernos hecho esperar más de una hora!!!!

_(si como no, su reacción fue por ardida xD)._

Naruto tirado en el suelo sólo pudo decir:

¡¿Por ...qué... Sakura...chan? w.w

--------------

_Los últimos 20 días fueron de lo más cansado que se hubieran podido imaginar. A pesar de que las creaciones de Sai los hacian viajar más rápido por los cielos el calor, los fuertes vientos y la lejanía del río para proviciones de agua hacian más agobiante la misión. Las criaturas que habitaban ahí eran muy tranquilas por lo que no tuvieron problema alguno, sólo cuando por comida se metian en terrenos señalados eran atacados por los animales, pero nada que los pies no pudieran resolver._

_Durante estos días Sakura se había portado de lo más amable y cariñosa con Naruto. Al principio él se molestaba y le ponía un alto pero llegó el momento en el que tuvo que aceptar que tanta atención de su parte le gustaba. De pequeño siempre esperó algún trato a sí que proviniera de ella y se le hacia irónico pensar que ahora esos gestos los estuviera rechazando. Estaba un poco confundido, hacia mucho tiempo que una dama no se preocupaba por él, a veces mientras Sakura lo atendía ya fuera curándole las heridas, haciendole comida o dándole agua cerraba los ojos y se imaginaba que estaba junto a Hinata, al abrirlos y ver a Sakura no le parecía tan malo. Al parecer ella estaba logrando su objetivo. Tal vez tanta tristeza en él lo hacia pensar que ella si era capaz de tapar el dolor que tenía dentro. Sakura era la única mujer que mantenía una amistad con Naruto por lo que no tenía rivales y por lo que él sólo se concentró en sacar lo bueno y malo de ella. Aún así, Naruto le marcaba una línea que le dejaba en claro que entre ellos no podía haber nada todavía, pero ella era astuta y sabía exactamente lo que Naruto necesitaba y quería escuchar por lo que llena de hipocresía y mentiras llenaba su boca con palabras bonitas que fácilmente fueron enganchando a Naruto._

_Al llegar al día 25 de la misión apenas a lo lejos se empezaban a ver las rocosas y secas altiplanicies de las que habló Tsunade. Tanto retraso en la misión era inexplicable, Kakashi no entendía por qué si desde el comienzo habían mantenido un buen paso y no tuvieron ningún percanse grave. Sospechó que tal vez habían sido engañados con alguna clase de técnica y que habían estado viajando en círculos pero eso era imposible, pocos son los que aguantan climas tan extremos como éste y más a la altura a la que ahora se encontraban, cada pasó era más pesado que el otro debido a la falta de oxígeno. Hasta era muy cansado respirar. Kakashi y los demás ya se veían demacrados debido al gran esfuerzo que se debia hacer para mantenerse en pie, el único que aún se veía fuerte era Naruto. ( En los últimos kilómetros tuvieron que caminar debido a que los dibujos de Sai ya no soportaron el ambiente)._

_Sakura de pronto cayó al pasto, sus pies ya no le respondieron. Ya era mucho para ella. Kakashi se empezó a preocupar por ella y también por Sai, para ellos esta situación rebasaba sus límites._

K: Naruto, aqui es donde empieza tu camino en solitario. No podemos arriergarnos a continuar porque ya es imposible para nosotros. Tenemos que reponernos para el regreso porque si no ni tú podrás salir con vida...

_Naruto sintió un poco de miedo pero sabía que no tenía de otra más que cumplir con la misión_

N: Muy bien Kakashi, entiendo la situación. Sólo dime qué camino debo seguir.

K: Justo en medio de las altas rocas está el terreno en donde crece esa especie de árbol. No es mucho lo que tienes que recorrer... si hablaramos de un terreno llano... debido a que las altiplanicies cierran el camino debes escalarlas, no son muy altas pero aún así podría ser difícil debido a las secuelas de este largo viaje.

N: Esta bien , lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.

K: Espero que así sea. Te esperaremos en la bajada de esta montaña.

Sai: ¡Suerte Naruto!

Sak: Confio en ti. Regresa pronto.

N: Así lo haré . Nos veremos en unos días.

K: Toma estas proviciones y consúmelas con moderación.

N : Sí. Gracias...

_Naruto se alejó de sus amigos para aventurarse en lo que tal vez sería la pruba más difícil de su vida..._

_Cuando estuvo de frente a la primera montaña rocosa que debía enfrentar, la noche ya había llegado por lo que decidió descanzar para reponer fuerzas. El lugar no era para nada cómodo por lo que casi no pudo dormir._

* * *

_Antes de que se asomara el primer rayo de sol, Naruto ya se encontraba en la cima de su primer obstáculo. Quiso observar que tan lejos estaba el terreno a donde debía llegar pero las altiplanicies eran más grandes entre si. Él en vez de sentirse agobiado tomó más fuerzas para seguir adelante y terminar lo más pronto posible con esta misión que era la que menos le había gustado hasta el momento debido al gran esfuerzo y a su falta de acción._

_Durante el transcurso del día ya había escalado otras 3 acumulaciones rocosas con muchisimo esfuerzo y nada, aún no se veía cercano su objetivo. A pesar de que ya había oscurecido estaba decidido a encontrar ese árbol hoy mismo por lo que no descanzaría toda la noche._

_Al estar en la cima de la 4° altiplanicie pudo observar cierta luz que venía detrás de la 5°. Él pensaba que ya porfin había llegado a lo que quería por lo que muy emocionado y olvidando el cansancio se dio más prisa que nunca en seguir su camino. Cual fue su sorpresa al sentir chakra proveniente de esa luz blanca. Esa energía que se sentía era muy poderosa y sólo podía ser proveniente de una persona..._

- ¡¡¡¡Sasuke-Kun está aquí!!!!!

_Continuará..._

**Espero que tanta espera haya valido la pena xS**

**Hasta pronto ^^**


	14. El encuentro

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Aquí les traigo la continuación ^^, siento la tardanza pero bueno, espero que les guste :D.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia capítulo a capítulo (para ser más específicos, muchas gracias a Heero Kusanagi, ETOLPLOW-KUN y a aldovas (que por cierto, me gustaba mucho tu idea pero no puedo dejar a Hinata como la mala de aqui xP, aún así muchas gracias por tu final inesperado, tal vez podría hacer ese final como mmm... cómo se dice? xP, creo que final paralelo.. bueno eso jaja xD

**El encuentro**

Capítulo 14

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Ssssassske esssstá aqui!!!!!!!!!!- _dijo Naruto arrastrando las palabras entre los dientes..._

¡¡¡¡Eseee maldito traidor... Por fin lo pagará...!!!

Como veo, esta misión no va a a ser tan aburrida como pensaba_... (El chakra_

_del Kyubi se visualizó rodeando a Naruto)._

_Escaló con mucha destreza cada una de las altiplanicies motivado por su rencor; para su sorpresa, esa luz estaba más lejos de lo que creía. Mientras más cercano y poderoso sentía ese chakra, más prisa se daba; esa atracción se fue convirtiendo en una obseción por llegar. Durante el recorrido, pensaba melancólicamente en el recuerdo del chico que había considerado su "hermano". Las risas, las tristezas y hasta las envidias se pasaron por su mente, los recuerdos y sentimientos de su infancia trajeron como consecuencia el descubrimiento de la segunda cola. Ese rencor doloroso era muy fuerte, una traición hecha por alguien a quien apreciabas no es fácil de diregir; aún no entendía el por qué de aquella acción baja, aún no entendía el por qué de que Sasuke lo odiara y mucho menos comprendía el por qué de que lo siguiera estimando tanto. Naruto ya estaba muy confundido, todos los sentimientos se ventilaron al mismo tiempo y agregando que traía consigo la furia del demonio de las 9 colas, él era un peligro mortal en busca de su presa._

_Paso tras paso, parecía que la luz blanca era inalcanzable. Por más altiplanicies que pasara, no llegaba ni a acercarse un poco. De repente notó que esa energía intentaba escapar al sarse cuenta de su presencia; desesperado escaló más rápido pero él lo era aún más, por lo que se vio obligado a usar su técnica_

_rasengan para abrirse paso. Usarlo le quitó valiosos segundos pero por lo menos le facilitó la persecusión. Cuando estaba muy cerca de llegar a su objetivo algo inexplicable pasó: ese chakra desapareció sin dejar rastro. Naruto se paró en seco sin entender lo que había pasado; su boca abierta demostraba su sorpresa. Giró por todos lados buscando una explicasión e inesperadamente Sasuke apareció tras él apoyando su espada contra su cuello._

- ¡¿Qué es lo que buscas?¡- _preguntó fríamente y enojado._

-¡TÚ! sabes a lo que vengo- _respondió sin sentirse intimidado por la espada._

-Respóndeme sin rodeos y te atendrás a las consecuencias de molestarme una vez más... Ésta se convertirá en la última vez que lo haces.

-Eso ya lo veremos maldito idiota.

-¡Ja ja! -_río soberbiamente_-, que no se te olvide que el idiota siempre haz sido tú.

- Seré idiota pero no traicionero.

-Yo no lo soy, Konoha sí.

-No entiendo tus razones de por qué piensas eso y ni me interesan; yo no vengo representando a Konoha, yo vengo en busca de venganza.

-¿Venganza?, ¿qué tipo de venganza?, ¿el de haber traicionado tu sentimiento

de amistad?.

- ¡NO TE HAGAS!, bien que sabes a lo que me refiero.

-No, no lo sé- _sonrió con el aire de victoria que siempre lo ha acompañado._

_(Naruto cerró los puños para contener su coraje y odio)_

- ¡Eres un bastardo sin sentimientos!. ¿Por qué la atacaste?

_(Habló con tono de burla)_

- Con que todo esto tiene que ver con el ataque a Hinata. ¿Cómo no se

me había ocurrido antes?, ¡ja, ja, ja!

- Te metiste con lo más sagrado para mí. ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Porque se me dio la gana- _volvió a sonreirle sínicamente._

-¡Debiste haber tenido una razón!, ¡DIME POR QUÉ!.

- No tuve razón alguna pero te contaré lo que pasó ese día; de todas formas haz

cabado tu tumba aquí y nadie nos molestará.

_(Esas palabras no asustaron a Naruto)._

- Yo me encontraba cerca de Konoha para vigilar y tomar información valiosa. Sentí la presencia de alguien por lo que me dispuse a atacar, pero al ver que era la tonta de Hinata no le tomé importancia y seguí como si nada. Ella estaba muy cerca de mí y ni siquiera me notó, seguía recogiendo frutos a unos cuantos pasos de mí. Por un rato, no me molestó su presencia, pero ese chakra tan detestablemente dulce y noble me empezó a irritar. Esa ternura con la que llenaba la atmósfera del lugar sacaba a aflote mis intintos asesinos.

Después me moví en falso y ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Fácilmente pude haber escapado de ella pero decidí hacerle frente. Aún recuerdo la risa que me dio ver su rostro aterrado frente a mí, ni siquiera se podía mover ¡ja, ja, ja!. Aunque debo aceptar que tu noviecita fue más valiente de lo que pensaba. También, fácilmente hubiera podido escapar; no tenía ningún interés sobre ella por lo que no me iba a tomar la molestia de perseguirla, pero en vez de eso se calmó y me preguntó que qué estaba haciendo ahí e intentó golpearme. Casi sin moverme pude detenerla, - de echo, la tenía como te tengo a ti ahora -y como

recordé que era tu novia, nadamás le golpié el abdomen y le toqué la espalda para

que se desmayara. ¿No me digas que sólo por eso has venido en busca de venganza?.

Deja de estorbarme.

- ¡TÚ LA MATASTE!, ¡POR ESO TE HE BUSCADO TANTO TIEMPO!.

- ¿De qué hablas?, yo no la maté- _habló sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto._ Si la hubiera

querido matar, lo habría hecho sin problemas, pero me detuvo el saber que ella

era tu novia. Quise respetar eso.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ACEPTAS?!. ¡Dime por qué lo hiciste!. No me voy a creer ese cuento

falso.

- Yo no lo hice y si no me quieres creer es tu problema.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO!

_(1 cola más se hizo presente, la energía del chakra hizo que Sasuke se quemará_

_con el tacto hacia Naruto por lo que tomó su distancia)_

¡¡¡¡¡MENTIROSO DE MIER#$/(& !!!!!. ¡Pagarás caro lo que le hiciste a ella!.

_(A lo lejos, Sasuske le gritó con mucha frialdad)_

- Te repito, yo no la maté, pero si quieres pelear, pelea tendrás.

_(Lo señaló con su espada)._

- ¡¿Por qué sigues mintiendo?!. ¡ACÉPTALO!.

- Yo no tengo por qué esconderte algo así; en ese momento gozé al imaginarme tu dolor pero como te digo, quise respetar esa parte de tu felicidad y por eso no lo hice.

- ¡MENTIROSOO!. Eso nadie te lo cree.

- Además, si lo hubiera hecho, estaría disfrutando tu odio en este momento, pero ese crédito a mi no me corresponde... Mmm... te diré algo: si tanto te interesa saber quién la mató, por qué no vas y le

preguntas a Sakura...

_Continuará..._

**o.o!!!!**


	15. Mentira o realidad

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **Bueno, después de mil años ya regresó la inspiración xD. Espero pronto poder terminar esta historia.

Saludos ^^!!

**Mentira o realidad**

Capítulo 15

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Sakura!!!!!!! - _gritó muy enojado._ ¡¡¡¡No le andes levantando fal...!!!!

--Ella no es lo que tu crees, Na-ru-to.

-¡¡¡¡Callate!!!!. A ti no te creo nada y mucho menos tu posición de amigable conmigo diciéndome que no mataste a Hinata por que era mi novia y mi felici....

--No te quería condenar a lo que yo vivo ahora...

-Deja de ser un cobarde y no le heches la culpa a otros de tus actos

-- ... No quería que sintieras el hueco que queda cuando muere alguien a quien quieres....

- Si claro te iba a preocupar eso, tú que has intentado matarme.

-- ... Pero no lo he hecho, cuando sería tan fácil como escabullirme en tu casa y matarte desde tu cama...

- Pues si es que me tienes tanto odio no sé porque no lo haz hecho.

-- ... Ya he sufrido el dolor de matar a mi propio hermano, no lo quiero volver a sentir...

-Sentir!!! Tú dejaste de sentir hace mucho tiempo.

-- ... Una cosa es aprender a manejar las emociones y otra muy diferente dejar de sentirlas...

- Ya me cansaste con tus tonterías. Acéptalo!!! dime por qué lo hiciste!!!. Tú nunca sentiste ningún cariño hacia mi por lo que tus palabras son vacías!!!

-- ... Si la hubiera matado, te hubiera condenado al odio, a la triste vida que yo tengo...

- Deja de mentir!!! Para ti los sentimientos estorban!!

-- ... Ahora que ya obtuve el poder necesario para deshacerme de lo que quería dedicándole toda la atención y despreciando lo bueno que había logrado...

- ¡¡¡¡Ya cállate!!!

-- ...Aprendí que he desperdiciado mi vida. Ahora sólo me queda vivir así por el resto de mis días. Recordando lo que tuve y que nunca regresará. Ahora sólo me queda enfocar mi odio en diferentes blancos para no quemarme por dentro... Ahora sólo me queda vivir en el desprecio y en las guerras...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE LO ACEPTES IDIOTA!!!!!!!!

-- Contándote todo esto, contestame,qué me hubiera ganado matándola. ¿Ganarme el odio de la única persona que aún confiaba en mí?. Por qué no te pones a pensar que hay alguien a la que le convenía la muerte de Hinata; mejor dicho, le urgía. ¿Quién ha estado contigo todo este tiempo tratando de conquistarte?. ¿Quién ha insultado a Hinata en tu propia cara?. Quién te ha estado celando??. Si es que tienes cerebro, ponte a pensar...

-¡ELLA NO PUDO HACERLO, ME CONSTA!!!!. Alguna vez lo dude pero ya me quedó claro que no fue. DEJA DE TRATAR DE CONFUNDIRME. No hay de otra, ¡¡¡fuiste tú!!... Además como estás seguro de lo que me acabas de decir.

--He estado cerca de Konoha, viendo como viven "mis" viejos amigos. Vi como sufrías y en varias ocasiones vi las escenitas que te hacia Sakura y escuché muchas cosas que decía a tus espaldas.

-¡¡¡¡¡YA CALLATE, YA CALLATE. DEJA DE MENTIR!!!!!

--No te engañes...

-Ella es mi mejor amiga!!!!.

--No siempre los amigos son quienes creemos.

_Al escuchar esto, otra cola salió de Naruto, Ya era la cuarta y a pesar de la distancia, Naruto_

_pudo darle un gran golpe a Sasuke_

- ¡¡¡¡Que te cayes imbécil!!!

_Sasuke no pudo esquivar el golpe por lo que terminó chocando en un tronco ._

-- En verdad no quiero matarte, pero si me molestas tendré que hacerlo.

_Naruto ya estaba perdiendo control sobre sí mismo. Ya iba a golpearlo de nuevo pero supo esquivarlo._

- Yo ya vengué mi odio y sobre la persona correcta. ¿¿¿Serás tan estúpido como para suicidarte aqui sin hacer pagar a la persona que realmete es tu objetivo???

_Volvió a esquivar un ataque._

-- Deja de actuar como un llorón. Alguien que se quiera vengar debe ser inteligente y no subjetivo. Veo que en ti mi historia se repetirá. Después de que la mates serás desterrado de Konoha.

_Otro ataque fallido_

-- Ya está en tu destino, serás otro miserable lleno de preguntas sin respuestas y con el gran poder que tienes dentro de ti, si te lo propones puedes destruir a Konoha.

- ¡¡¡Y para qué quiero destruir a Konoha si sólo quiero matarte a ti!!!

_Otro ataque fallido_

--Después de asesinarla todos te juzgarán sin saber, y cada maldito lugar de Konoha te recordará a ella y a Hinata. Se te hará imposible olvidar y rehacer tu vida, ¿¿y qué mejor para olvidar que atacar el problema desde el fondo??

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO SÓLO TE MATARÉ A TI!!!!!!!!!!!!

--Esto ya debe acabar, me estás cansando.

_En menos de un segundo ya se encontraba frente a Naruto._

- Tú debes hacer lo tuyo.

_Haciendo un leve movimiento, dejó noqueado a Naruto._

_Continuará...._


	16. Fin de la misión

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Ahora que ya he pensado el final de la historia, la inspiración llega de volada. Nunca había subido un capítulo tan rápido pero bueno, tengo otras historias que terminar y debo darme prisa xD

Gracias a todos los que leen la historia fielmente ^^

**Fin de la misión**  
_Capítulo 16_

_Debido al gran esfuerzo que Naruto ya había hecho con anterioridad para llegar a ese punto tan extremo, estuvo durmiendo durante dos días y 2 noches, hasta que despertó a la tercera. No recordaba muy bien qué había pasado, todo lo había olvidado, excepto la misión. Cuando se ubicó se dio cuneta que ya estaba frente al árbol al que necesitaba llegar. Era un árbol muy extraño, gigantesco como para ser de esa especie, con una figura siniestra. Tenía un olor muy fuerte a vainilla, unas hojas hermosas que brillaban a la luz de la Luna. Pequeñas luciérnagas volaban a su alrededor. Naruto no podía creer que hubiera insectos en ese lugar. Al tratar de arrancar un pedazo de corteza sus manos sangraron de lo dura que estaba, pero cedió a los pocos segundos. Al abrirlo, se derramó un líquido brillante con una escencia aún más fuerte a vainilla. Naruto observó a su alrededor mirando los otros árboles, pero ninguno era como éste a pesar de ser los mismos._

_Estar ahí le gustó tanto que se recostó bajo el árbol y miró las estrellas fugaces que pasaban sobre él. Estaba tan relajado que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y tomó su mano tendida sobre el pasto. Al sentir ese calor, supo de quién se trataba._

--- ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, Naruto?.

N- En verdad no ha pasado mucho, aunque parezca lo contrario.

--- ¿Cómo has estado?.

N- Cansado.

--- A veces la vida es muy pesada como para llevarla sobre los pies.

N- Lo sé, y más cuanto te rompen los tobillos y no pueden sanar.

--- Pero siempre hay un mañana y una cura.

N. Lo malo es que no se sabe qué tan próxima está.

--- Paciencia. Yo la tuve, luché por ti y ahora estoy a tu lado.

N- No tenías por qué haber luchado, siempre te amé. Tú eras la que estaba ahí conmigo.

--- Desperdiciamos mucho tiempo.

N- Sí, en amores dolorosos y perdidos. No sé en que estaba pensando en esos momentos.

--- Los sentimientos son engañosos. Alguien a quien toda la vida has considerado tu verdadero amor, puede ya no serlo mañana.

N- Como mi caso.

--- Exacto

N- ¿Y qué harás mañana?

--- Llevarte a casa. Necesitas que alguien te cuide.

N- Me parece bien.

--- Serán tiempos difíciles para ti. Ten cuidado.

N- Si estás tú conmigo. No hay problema alguno.

--- Las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere.

N- ¿A qué te refieres?

--- La vida es muy corta e hipócrita.

N- Un precio había que pagar por lo bella que es.

--- No es justo que algunos paguemos más que otros.

N- No lo es pero igual la disfrutamos.

--- E igual la sufrimos...

N- Sabes, ya extrañaba tus platicas.

--- Momentos como éste son los que deberían perdurar por mucho tiempo.

N- Yo no quiero un momento, yo quiero una vida.

--- Debemos vivir lo que nos toca y aceptarlo.

N- Cuando estemos juntos de nuevo, ya no te descuidaré.

--- Olvídalo y durmamos. Mañana debes llegar_. (Se acercó a él y lo abrazó para dormir juntos)_

N- Cierto, me esperan.

_(A pesar de haber dormido tanto tiempo, cayó en un profundo sueño)_

-------------------------

_A la mañana siguiente, mientras iban al punto de encuentro con el resto del equipo._

N- Yo no sé por qué camino, me gusta estar aquí, contigo.

--- Este no es tu lugar, debes irte.

N- ¿¿Estoy en el mundo de los muertos??

--- No. Mejor dicho, éste no es mi lugar.

N- ¿Qué haces aquí entonces?

--- Sólo cumplo tu deseo de verme de nuevo.

N- Es imposible que por un deseo estés aquí.

--- Naruto, por algo Tsunade te envió a esta misión.

N- ¿Ella sabía que te encontrabas en este lugar? O.O

--- Has hehco lo que debías hacer para verme. Este es un lugar sagrado.

N- No entiendo nada, pero me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo. Te ves muy feliz.

--- Y lo estoy. Odio estar lejos de ti, pero aunque sea puedo cuidarte...  
_(Se paró en seco)_

Bueno, hasta aquí puedo llegar. Ya no tengo permiso para ir tan lejos.

N- Si ya no puedes bajar, me quedaré más tiempo contigo.

--- No puedes hacerlo, te esperan.

N- No puedo perderte de nuevo.

--- La vida de Iruka sensei está en tus manos.

N- Tienes razón ha llegado el momento de la despedida.  
_(La agarró del cuello y le dio un dulce beso y un fuerte abrazo)_

Gracias por todo.

--- Denada ^^. _(Se despedía con una gran sonrisa).  
_No hagas tonterías, pero si es necesario, hazlas.

N-Tenlo por seguro....

--- ^^ Y ya no llores más que no va contigo.

N- Te lo prometo.

--- Cuidate mucho.

N- Tú también... ¡¡ Espera!!Antes de que te vayas dejame decirte algo por última vez.

---Dime ^^

N- Te amo...

-Y yo ( Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla). Deseaba que lo dijeras.  
Bueno pues, ahora si ya debernos irnos

N- Si.

--- Tardas en llegar a donde yo voy, tienes un destino muy importante en la vida. No lo desperdicies

N- No lo haré

_(Ella desapareció al dar unos cuantos pasos)._

--------------

_Naruto no tardó mucho para encontrar a su equipo._

- ¡¡¡Kakashi!!!

-- ¡¡¡Naruto!!. Por fin llegas. Estaba preocupado.

- Pero ya estoy aqui : DD. Con la misión terminada.

_(Le mostró la corteza)_

-- Pues vámonos. Ya deberíamos estar haya.

- Pero oye... y Sai y Sakura

-- Se fueron, era peligroso que se quedaran.

- ¡Qué lástima!. Me urge ver a Sakura.

-- Para qué, si se puede saber.

-He tomado una desición y le pediré que sea mi novia.

-- ¿De qué rayos hablas, Naruto?

- Tuve una visión y ella estaba ahí, no me queda la menor duda: Ella será mi novia.

-- ¿Así de la nada?

- Ella se portó muy bien conmigo durante la misión. Me ha enamorado.

-- (_Kakashi se rascó la barbilla)._ Aún sigo sin entender el amor juvenil.

- ^^ (_Naruto sólo sonrió)_

--Tengo una duda.

-Dime, sensei.

-- ¿¿¿Sasuke.. estaba ahí??. Sentí su chakra.

- Sí. Por fin me encontré con ese bastardo y me pude deshacer de él.

-- ¿Lo mataste O.O?

- No, pero ya lo hice pagar.

-- ¿¿Se acabó tu venganza??

- Aún no lo sé... _(Dijo mientras caminaba y se alejaba)_

-- ¿¿Qué estará tramando Naruto?? (Se preguntó muy intrigado Kakashi)

_Continuará..._

**Lo sé, mucho bla, bla, bla; pero espero que les haya gustado ^^ y me comenten que les va pareciendo la historia ahora que está cerca el final.**


	17. Todo tiene un por qué

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Y cada vez más cerca del finaaal!!!! xDDDD. Espero y les guste este capítulo ^^

**Todo tiene un por qué...**  
Capítulo 17

Al llegar a su aldea, toda la gente posó sus ojos sobre Naruto. Era señalado como el pobre desafortunado de Konoha. En pocas palabras, sentían lástima por él. Naruto conocía estas críticas, que eran más o menos ciertas, pero había llegado el momento de demostrar que él también tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz buscando lo que su corazón le dictaba aunque nadie estuviese de acuerdo en lo que iba a hacer. Las consecuencias que ya tenía bien pensadas relamente no le importaban, ni las más drásticas.

Tanto cuchicheo de la gente lo comenzó a molestar, siempre había odiado que hablaran a sus espaldas...

- Tranquilizate -_le sugirió Kakashi._ Ya casi llegamos a donde Tsunade.  
- Eso intento ¬¬ .Démonos prisa.

_En el despacho..._

- ¡Vieja Tsunade!. ¿¿Cómo está Iruka-sensei ??.

- Peor. ¿Cumplieron la misión?.

- Sí, aquí está. _(Le dio el pedazo de tronco)_ ¡¡¡¿Aún hay tiempo?!!!.

-_ (Asintió con la cabeza)._ Bien hecho Naruto, con esto tu maestro se salvará.

- Lo dejo en tus manos, debes salvarlo.

- No te preocupes ya, todo está arreglado. Kakashi, porfavor lleva esto al hospital, las enfermeras ya saben qué hacer.

- Muy bien Tsunade-sama._ (Se fue)_

- Señora, tengo una duda. _(Comentó Naruto)  
_  
- Dime.

- ¿Es cierto que ese lugar a donde fui, es sagrado?.

- Sí, es cierto.  
- ¿Puedes comunicarte con los muertos desde ahí?.

- No sólo comunicarte, sino hasta interactuar con ellos. Tú ya debes saberlo.

- ¡Entonces es cierto!. Usted me mandó a propósito a ese lugar.

- Mmm... Debo confesarte una verdad.

- ¿Una verdad?. ¿Qué verdad? o.O

- La enfermedad de Iruka y los aldeanos no existe. Fue una mentira.

- ¡¡¡¡EH! ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLA?!!!! _(Estaba muy enojado)  
_  
- Baja ese tono conmigo.

- ¿Me engañó? ¬¬

- Iruka y sus compañeros de misión están lejos. Regresarán en unos días.

- Entonces para qué nos hizo ir hasta allá. ¡¿Quería matarnos?!.

- Quería cumplir tu más grande deseo.

- ¿Y por qué no solo me dijo que haya podría reencontrame con Hinata? ¬¬ . ¡Odio que me engañen!.

- Hubieras reaccionado como loco. Te habrías hecho daño. Como si no te conociera.

- Entonces me hubiera mandado a mí solo. Estaban en riesgo al vida de Kakashi, Sai y Sakura.

- Sin ellos no lo habrías logrado...

- y ellos, ¿saben la verdad?

- Nadie más que tú y Kakashi saben la verdad sobre este asunto.

- ¡Estoy muy molesto!... pero valió la pena _(suavizó su tono de voz)_. Por fin pude despedirme de ella y despejé varias dudas.

- ¿Qué dudas?

- Después las sabrá. ¿Sabe dónde está Sakura?

- Le di el día libre, debe estar en su casa.

- Gracias. Hasta luego. Ah! Oiga. Y aunque sea servirá de algo lo que traje.

- Por supuesto, será de gran ayuda para enfermos graves en Konoha.

- Enfermos verdaderos, cierto ¬¬

- ¡Ya vete Naruto antes de que me enoje! ¬¬

- O.O! sip mejor. Usted da miedo xS

_(Naruto bajaba las escaleras de la oficina cuando le hablo Kakashi sentado desde la barda de un balcón).  
_  
-¿En verdad piensas hacerla tu novia ?

- ¿Eh?. ¡Ah! Eres tú. ¿De qué me hablas?

- ¿Convertirás a Sakura en tu novia?

- ¿Sí por?. No le veo el problema...

- No suelo meterme en lios entre mis alumnos... pero...

- ¿En qué te molesta?.

- Sígueme, no quiero que nadie nos escuche.

_(Kakashi lo guió hasta su casa)  
_  
- ¿Me puedes decir por qué tanto misterio?.

- Haber, yo no entiendo una cosa.

_(Naruto puso toda su atención).  
_  
¿Que no se supone que te habías encontrado con Sasuke en la misión?.

- Si, ¿Y?

-¡Cómo que ¿Y?!. No recuerdas nada de lo que supongo te debió decir.

- ¿Tú sabías que estaba ahí?. ¿Tsunade, Sasuke y tú hicieron un plan?

- Lo de Tsunade fue aparte. Pero sí hice un plan con Sasuke.

- ¿¡¡¡¡QUÉEE!!!!?. ¡¡¡¡¿Tú también querías matarme?!!!. ¡¡¡¡Me mandaste directo a la boca del lobo!!!!. ¡¡Me siento traicionado!!. ¡¡¡Cómo pudiste!!!.

- ¿Querías enfrentarte a él, no?. Pues yo también cumplí otro de tus grandes deseos.

-¡¡¿Por qué a todo el mundo se le dio por engañarme?!!!

- No había otra forma de lograr que tus deseos se cumplieran. Y deja de quejarte que bien que agradeces lo que hicimos Tsunade y yo.

- _(Guardó silencio unos instantes)._ ¿Cómo lograste hacer un acuerdo con él?

- Él fue el que se me acercó. Me contó la verdad y acepté ayudarlo porque era ayuda para ti.

- ¿Qué verdad?.

- Tú ya conoces la mitad de los hechos y yo no puedo contarte el resto porque ese no es mi deber. Pero si es mi deber ofrecerte mi ayuda. Por eso también estoy aqui...

(Naruto se quedó muy pensativo administrando toda la información que había recibido, incluyendo todo lo de la misión).

...Entonces, te vuelvo a preguntar. ¿En verdad quieres buscar tu felicidad a lado de Sakura a pesar de que ya sabes que ella....

- ¡Shh!. Yo sé muy bien lo que tengo en mente. Tuve una visión y ella estaba ahí...

_Continuará...._


End file.
